Le choix d'Itachi
by Charles Henri
Summary: Itachi avait imaginé beaucoup de choses sur son avenir, mais se faire rabrouer par une simple medic-nin n'en faisait pas partie. "La puissance, ce n'est pas que tuer ses ennemis, et ce n'est certainement pas céder à votre obsession maladive du contrôle. Je suis navrée de voir que vous l'avez oublié, Uchiha-san". UR, Itachi/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Plantons le décor** : à l'origine, cette fiction était un OS demandé par une amie.

Dans ma grande ponctualité, je reviens une bonne année plus tard (ou deux ?) avec ce premier chapitre et un deuxième en cours de rédaction. Autant le dire tout de suite, les choses m'ont un peu échappé et... eh bien, ce ne sera pas vraiment un OS. Rien de trop long non plus, mais je pense à au moins cinq ou six chapitres, et plus probablement une dizaine, tous entre 5,000 et 8,000 mots.

Puisque cette fiction sera un cadeau pour mon amie, je vous **encourage vivement **à me faire part de toutes vos critiques, du bon comme du mauvais, pour que je puisse améliorer mes chapitres. N'hésitez pas non plus à **faire des suggestions**, j'ai un plan en tête mais il pourra être modifié.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous êtes confortablement installés et que vous avez un peu de temps devant vous : bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour beaucoup de civils, le bureau du Hokage était le cœur du Village caché de la Feuille, l'endroit par lequel tout transitait. Ils avaient raison, bien sûr - au grand regret de la Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade savait que le Troisième, sous ses airs de grand-père indulgent, avait été un bourreau de travail doublé d'un paranoïaque inégalé. Un peu de paranoïa était nécessaire à tout bon ninja, certes, mais il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir : Sarutobi Hiruzen l'avait observée, traversée, puis était revenu la piétiner sur toute sa longueur avant de repartir. Oh, ce n'était pas nouveau pour la Sannin - elle avait été la victime de Sarutobi-sensei pendant toutes ses années de genin, après tout.  
Voilà pourquoi elle, plus que tout autre, se morigénait-elle durant ses beuveries, aurait _dû _se douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Pour que Jiraiya refuse le poste et la boule de cristal du Sandaime qui allait avec (capable de montrer n'importe quel endroit dans un rayon de deux kilomètres du village, y compris les douches des dames, pas moins !), il devait forcément y avoir un énorme problème qui tomberait sur les bras de la première andouille prête à coiffer le chapeau.  
En lieu de bras, c'était sur un bureau que le problème était tombé, incarné par une pile de paperasse en attente depuis la mort du précédent occupant.  
Tsunade avait commandé un calendrier et commencé à rayer les jours jusqu'à la retraite.

« Allons, Tsunade-sama, reprenez-vous !

- J'aurais dû… savoir… marmonnait une Hokage ivre morte, affalée sur la table du bar où les clients faisaient très attention à ne pas la regarder.

- Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu le savoir, affirmait Shizune. »

Le barman lui jetait un regard qui signifiait qu'à son humble avis de civil, la blonde n'était pas _exactement _saine d'esprit, avec tout le respect que j'vous porte, Hokage-sama.

Non, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un seul homme centralise _autant _l'administration d'un village entier, jusqu'à distribuer personnellement même la plus insignifiante mission de rang D et vérifier que les commerçants ne fraudaient pas les taxes lors de ses jours de repos. L'honorable Sandaime, que son âme repose en paix, avait eu beaucoup de qualités, mais visiblement pas celle de déléguer.

Par conséquent, les premières réformes de la Godaime n'avaient pas été de modifier le cursus de l'Académie, accélérer la reconstruction du village ou même augmenter les fonds de son cher hôpital ; non, elle avait passé le plus clair des premières semaines à nuancer celles de son prédécesseur.

Les fonctionnaires du village avaient appris plusieurs choses au cours de cette période.

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lire toutes les demandes de mission ! Si le client veut faire assassiner un daimyo, prévenez-moi, mais les Genins envoyés aux moissons, ça m'intéresse autant que mon premier verre de sake !

- Mais… Hokage-sama était très intéressé par ces documents ! Je veux dire, l'ancien Hokage-sama…

- Eh bien _je _suis Hokage et je m'en fo…

- Tsunade-sama !

- … fiche, merci, Shizune »

« Oui, je veux et j'exige de participer à l'attribution des Jounin sensei aux nouvelles équipes, et je superviserai personnellement les choix de mes subordonnés. Et en effet, je tiens, comme mon honorable prédécesseur, à leur donner moi-même leur première mission.

(L'homme en face d'elle avait poussé un soupir de soulagement : le ton d'Hokage-sama était calme et conciliant, ça voulait dire qu'elle était de bonne humeur, pas vrai ? _Fuis, pauvre fou ! _avait couiné un Tonton paniqué.)

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin, avait poursuivi la blonde Sannin, de les convoquer pour les _trente-quatre autres _!

- M… Mais… Ho – Hokage-sama, s'il y avait un risque ?

- Un risque ? avait souri la femme, une veine battant dangereusement sur sa tempe. En repeignant les clôtures ? DEHORS ! »

Quant aux lettres que ce fichu Sarutobi envoyait en guise de service après-vente, ça dépassait toutes les bornes. Ce n'était pas parce que les ninjas de Konoha avaient eux-mêmes escorté la mariée jusqu'à la demeure de son époux qu'il fallait se fendre d'une lettre de félicitations !

(« L'ancien Hokage le faisait, vous savez, pour entretenir les bonnes relations avec les clients.

- Vous connaissez les lettres standardisées ? Venez ici, vous allez apprendre. »)

Par les Kamis, comment ce vieux pervers trouvait-il le temps de gérer toute cette paperasse ? Même avec l'aide de Shizune, vingt-quatre heures n'y auraient pas suffi. Il devait y avoir un secret – des clones d'Ombre, des assistants cachés dans les murs, _quelque chose_ – mais Tsunade ne l'avait pas percé. Au lieu de ça, elle avait renvoyé avec pertes et fracas les secrétaires dans leur bureau à la fin de la première semaine et avait exigé des _résumés_. Les genins avaient subi le même traitement : pour aller récupérer une cinquante-cinquième fois Toza le chat, c'était dans le Hall d'attribution des missions D, deuxième étage sur votre gauche. Oui, Hamatachi-san, c'était un changement _définitif_. La Hokage avait appuyé énergiquement son point de vue et, quelques kunai dans le mur plus tard (elle avait demandé à ce qu'on ne répare pas les craquelures provoquées : l'effet lui plaisait beaucoup), ses subordonnés filaient droit.

Ainsi s'était écrit un nouveau chapitre de la Légende de Tsunade, sortie vainqueur de son combat contre les Fonctionnaires de Konoha. Le bruit avait rapidement couru dans les Cinq Puissances, transmis par les inévitables espions dont recelait chaque village caché. D'après les rumeurs, l'exploit figurait à présent dans les Bingo Books étrangers, à côté de remarques plus banales – « créatrice du Byakugô, technique de régénération ultime, force dévastatrice, Cinquième Hokage, kunoichi de rang S »…  
La rumeur voulait que la Mizukage ait requis des cours particuliers en la matière. Le Raikage avait envoyé ses félicitations.

Dorénavant, avait-elle décrété avec fermeté (la fermeté, avait compris Tsunade depuis bien longtemps, gagnait en poids quand on l'accompagnait d'une accumulation visible de chakra dans son poing), seules les missions A ou S devaient systématiquement être remises par la chef du village. Un Jounin partait en mission B pour se reposer après trois rangs A de suite ? Il pouvait aller récupérer son rouleau dans le hall, comme les Chûnins. Elle était dictatrice militaire, pas baby-sitter.

* * *

Ce fut donc avec une légère surprise que Haruno Sakura se vit redirigée du hall d'allocation des rangs B et C vers le bureau de son Maître, deux jours après son retour d'une mission diplomatique au pays du Tonnerre.  
Mais après tout, bien que classée A, la mission avait fini sur une note détendue : le séjour de la medic nin avait été prolongé d'une semaine pour assister aux funérailles du fils aîné d'un noble local - un jeune homme si prometteur, en pleine santé, un samurai si talentueux, s'étaient lamentées les pleureuses, fauché en pleine nuit par la Reine Noire qui Guette dans les Ténèbres !

Sakura, en se regardant dans la glace le soir même, avait décidé que non, vraiment, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une Reine, surtout pas Noire, ni même des Ténèbres. Quant à guetter, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin : le nobliau avait été tellement occupé à étouffer les cris de la fille sous ses jambes qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à s'avancer, dissimulée par un genjutsu, et à lancer une pique de chakra vert sur son front. Le médecin légiste avait conclu à un accident vasculaire cérébral et personne n'avait cherché à savoir ce que la servante traumatisée faisait sur les lieux - les goûts sexuels de l'homme étaient un secret de polichinelle. Sans le rôle décisif de son père dans la politique locale, nul doute qu'il aurait mangé les pissenlits par la racine des années plus tôt (le rouleau descriptif de mission qu'avait reçu Sakura disait les choses avec plus de diplomatie, mais la substance restait la même).

Quant à la charmante jeune fille aux délicieux cheveux rose cerisier envoyée par Konoha, elle était au moment des faits à une réception donnée en son honneur dans la résidence du daimyo, à l'autre bout de la ville. Et comme elle était élégante, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'apprentie d'une kunoichi légendaire ! Mais cela allait de soi, bien sûr : elle était une ninja _médicale_, elle soignait les blessés au lieu de porter la mort, contrairement à ses compagnons masculins. Il était tellement plus simple du conclure un traité (décisif, bouleversant potentiellement le marché de l'emploi dans deux secteurs stratégiques, et aux conséquences économiques respectables) avec une personne _normale_ dont la seule différence était un don pour guérir !

Quand Sakura s'était infiltrée dans sa chambre et avait dissipé le clone d'ombre qu'elle avait envoyé à la réception, elle avait grimacé en recevant ses souvenirs. L'alliance avec Konoha allait renforcer la position du daimyo tout en fournissant au pays du Feu des ressources minières dont l'industrie manquait. Les bienfaits de cette mission seraient appréciés par les plus hautes instances des deux pays, sans oublier les servantes enfin libérées du joug de ce nobliau, et la fille du daimyo local capable de vivre en paix, maintenant que le samurai n'était plus là pour lui lancer de subtiles menaces.  
Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne pouvait chasser le goût amer qui subsistait au fond de sa gorge, quand elle se rappelait les rires des courtisans et leur assurance que _non, vous ne ressemblez aaabsolument pas à l'un de ces tueurs barbares des histoires_ !

Tsunade-shishou le lui avait bien dit, quand elle avait atteint ses quinze ans : voilà ce que signifiait être une kunoichi et que ses coéquipiers masculins ne comprendraient jamais. Shizune-sempai avait renchéri : plus longtemps elle garderait un air juvénile et inoffensif, mieux ce serait pour le village. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses n'éveillait pas la méfiance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous tranche la jugulaire avec un scalpel de chakra vert – et à ce moment-là, il était trop tard pour avertir ses alliés et faire entrer Haruno Sakura dans les Bingo Books.

Sakura chassa ces pensées parasites en approchant du bureau de Tsunade. On ne devenait pas ninja pour la reconnaissance. Les gens qui comptaient pour elle connaissaient sa valeur et respectaient ses efforts : Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino et même Kakashi. Être prise pour une vierge innocente ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était un atout efficace à la fois dans les missions quotidiennes d'un ninja, assassinat, récolte d'informations ou escorte, et dans les tâches diplomatiques que Sakura devait remplir en train que deuxième apprentie de la chef du village.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte sur le visage sombre de la Hokage, Sakura comprit pourtant que des battements de cils ne suffiraient pas pour sa prochaine mission. Et quand elle vit Shizune lancer un genjutsu sur la salle, les protégeant des oreilles indiscrètes, l'appréhension commença à la gagner.

« Shishou, Shizune-sempai, dit-elle en saluant les deux femmes.

- Sakura, répondit Tsunade d'un ton fermé alors que Shizune hochait la tête dans sa direction. Tu pars demain en mission de rang A au pays de l'Herbe pour enquêter sur le massacre d'un clan allié.

Sakura attendit en silence pendant que son Maître fouillait dans le bureau. Quand Tsunade lui lança un rouleau, elle canalisa machinalement son chakra dans une main. L'énergie cinétique du projectile qui lui frappa la paume aurait envoyé un civil s'écraser contre le mur, calcula-t-elle rapidement, et le pauvre innocent y aurait fait un trou en forme de phalanges. Tsunade-shishou n'était décidément pas d'humeur joyeuse. S'armant de sa posture la plus professionnelle, Sakura descella le rouleau et commença à lire.

Tonton poussa un couinement de soutien en la voyant pâlir progressivement.

- Prépare-toi pour trois semaines, poursuivit la Hokage d'un ton dur. Tes frais chez le coiffeur et le tatoueur sont déjà couverts, vas-y juste avant de partir. Officiellement, la mission est un rang B, tu es chargée de neutraliser les yakuza qui ont agi sans montrer l'implication de Konoha. En cas de besoin, fais-toi passer pour une cousine éloignée du clan massacré.

Sakura se concentra sur les instructions de Tsunade. Rester professionnelle et neutre ; ne pas laisser les sentiments prendre le pas sur la mission. C'était une qualité que les trois femmes dans cette pièce maîtrisaient, et la plus jeune ne ferait pas honte à ses aînées en se laissant aller. Elle chassa vigoureusement l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, le sang sur sa peau aussi rouge que ses yeux.

- J'insiste, reprit Tsunade en attrapant la bouteille de sake à moitié vide – l'absence de réaction de Shizune face à ce geste en disait long –, sur le secret de cette mission. En particulier envers Naruto.

- Oui, Shishou, répondit Sakura en hochant la tête d'un geste militaire. Ses mèches roses volèrent sous l'intensité du geste, et elle songea qu'elle profiterait du passage chez le coiffeur pour les faire raccourcir. Il faudrait couper ses ongles, aussi : ils allaient finir par percer les gants médicaux. Et ses semelles commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue. Sans oublier sa réserve de kunai, shuriken et senbon qui devait perpétuellement être renflouée…

- Sakura.

La kunoichi se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter le flot de pensées parasites – _pense à tout à n'importe quoi mais pas à ce que tu as lu sur ce rouleau _– et inspira.

- Pardon, Shishou, pourriez-vous répéter ?

Le regard que Tsunade posa sur elle était hésitant, un fait rare pour la Sannin. Sakura crut y décerner une forme de pitié. Un instant, elle voulut attraper cette étincelle de compassion, mais la ninja en elle brisa cette impulsion. Elle avait travaillé dur pour acquérir l'estime des deux medic-nins ; elle ne cèderait pas maintenant.  
Même si Sasuke avait toujours été son point faible.

- Si tu apprends que la Team Taka n'est pas loin, répéta la Kage, fuis. Considère que Karin t'a repérée. Et surtout…

Un coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un tic nerveux alors qu'une étincelle d'agacement glaçait ses yeux noisette.

- N'essaie pas d'imiter cet imbécile de Naruto et d'inhiber ton chakra.

Sakura serra un poing en pensant à son idiot de coéquipier, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres au souvenir de _cette_ mission. Non seulement Naruto avait échoué, bien sûr – inhiber son chakra était une tâche habituelle pour un shinobi ; le masquer au point d'échapper à un ninja sensoriel, en revanche, demandait un contrôle que Naruto n'avait définitivement _pas _– mais en plus il avait failli s'évanouir sous l'intensité de l'effort. La mission avait été menée à bien malgré tout, merci aux capacités de récupération de cet imbécile heureux, mais Sakura ne cacha pas son plaisir sadique en se rappelant de l'œil au beurre noir que Naruto avait porté pendant deux jours. _Ha !_

Tsunade devait partager ses pensées, car elle aussi affichait ce regard vicieux que les Konoha nin avaient appris à craindre.

Puis Shizune toussota doucement, une fois, deux fois, un air très doux peint sur ses traits harmonieux. L'effet fut immédiatement : deux des meilleures kunoichi du village, reconnues dans les cinq pays pour leur ninjutsu médical, capables de démolir un immeuble d'un coup de poing, détournèrent rapidement la tête et s'éclaircirent la gorge, tentant au mieux de paraître innocentes. Le sourire de Shizune s'élargit.

- Tu as tout compris ? reprit Tsunade comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Oui, Shishou.

Et étrangement, Sakura ne se sentait plus aussi oppressée qu'auparavant. Penser à Naruto ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler pourquoi, pour qui elle accomplissait ces missions. Le blond avait ce don-là, quelque chose qui amenait l'espoir et faisait voir la vie, avec ses routines, ses difficultés et ses bons moments, comme quelque chose qui valait la peine.  
(Bien sûr, si on avait demandé à Sakura d'expliquer le don en question, la rose aurait déclaré que son camarade défiait tellement les limites de la stupidité qu'on ne pouvait plus rien prendre au sérieux une fois qu'on le connaissait – et d'ailleurs, il était sûrement en train de commettre un autre crime contre le bon sens à l'instant même : est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait vu dans le coin ?  
Tsunade, du haut de son piédestal d'autorité, aurait dit plus ou moins la même chose, mais sans chercher à masquer l'affection maternelle dans son regard. Naruto, parfois, c'était comme le soleil descendu sur Terre. Un peu de soleil, c'était toujours utile pour un shinobi – ça évitait de tomber du mauvais côté de la folie.)

* * *

« Sakura-chan ! »

Sakura entendit le cri plusieurs secondes avant l'impact.

Elle aurait pu esquiver. Les medic-nins suivaient un entraînement poussé dans ce domaine – et ce n'était pas comme si elle manquait de place, en plein milieu d'une large rue presque déserte, à cette heure du soir. Mais l'autre solution paraissait _tellement_ plus amusante.

Ce fut donc un poing rempli de chakra qui saisit Naruto à l'estomac quand il tenta de l'enlacer.

« Naruto ! fulmina la Jounin, l'autre poing sur la hanche, alors que son ami se pliait en deux, un bras tendu tragiquement vers elle. Ne. Me. Saute. Pas. Dessus !

- Maaaiiiis, Sakura-chan ! protesta le blond. Baa-chan m'a dit que tu allais partir en mission pendant au moins deux semaines !

- Ça s'appelle être un ninja, Naruto, siffla-t-elle en réponse.

Quel démon avait pris Shishou de prévenir Naruto au lieu de la laisser faire ?

Le blond répondit en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers elle. On voyait presque des cœurs flotter autour de lui.

- Deux semaines, c'est long… Et si tu venais avec moi à Ichiraku ce s…

- Na-ru-to… »

Elle laissa traîner la dernière syllabe, un sourire dérangé étirant ses lèvres, pendant que la mine de chiot perdu de son coéquipier passait à quelque chose comme « Sauvons nos fesses et fichons le camp ».

Puis Sakura fit craquer ses jointures et Naruto s'enfuit courageusement (non sans crier qu'il lui dirait au revoir avant son départ et qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ partir sans lui dire au revoir, même elle n'était pas aussi méchante !).

La Jounin attendit que son coéquipier soit trop loin pour l'entendre, puis dissipa le genjutsu qui augmentait son aura menaçante et vérifia que personne ne l'observait depuis une fenêtre. Alors seulement, elle éclata de rire.

_Seulement toi, Naruto !_

Elle riait encore quand une sensation infime lui chatouilla l'estomac.  
Ses sens s'étendirent immédiatement. La kunoichi en elle reprit le contrôle d'une main de fer. Elle se replia sur elle-même, utilisant son rire pour masquer la position de défense que son corps surentraîné adopta : pied droit reculé, mains devant le visage comme pour cacher son hilarité, la kunoichi attendit que l'inconnu se révèle.  
Quand un homme atterrit souplement sur le sol, elle ne manifesta pas de surprise, se contentant de se tourner vers l'arrivant, son sourire aimable contredit par la posture agressive qu'elle ne dissimulait pas. Son for intérieur débita rapidement toute la collection d'insultes héritée de Tsunade-shishou – ne pouvaient-elles pas profiter d'un instant de relâchement avec leur meilleur ami ? Ou bien était-ce une spécialité des ANBU que de venir pourrir la vie de gentils Jounin innocents ?...

La diatribe s'arrête net quand le for intérieur comprit _qui_ était l'ANBU. La seconde Sakura se dissipa brusquement.  
Ignorant son alter ego, la version originale sentit ses molaires crisser ; la main gauche du ninja n'arborait pas le gant métallique des ANBU, et sa peau si pâle, trop pâle, était teinte par le soleil couchant d'un orange doré. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans ce fichu village qui ressemblait autant à du papier de riz.

« Tu fais des progrès, Mocheté, la félicita Sai derrière son masque. »

Sakura laissa son sourire retomber. L'irritation qui l'envahissait se mêlait de nostalgie, et en avoir conscience l'irritait encore plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à interpeler sèchement son ancien coéquipier…

Puis Sai enleva son masque de sa main gantée. Sakura pensa qu'il aurait aussi bien pu le garder ; un visage si parfaitement neutre n'avait rien à enlever à la porcelaine, aussi froid et sans vie.  
C'était de la mauvaise foi, bien sûr. Sa neutralité même en disait plus que le ninja de la Racine ne voulait en avouer, et ses yeux noirs ne savaient pas mentir.

Pendant un instant, l'air entre eux sembla se remplir de regrets et de souvenirs ; la jeune femme sentait le poids des non-dits et de ce qui, au contraire, n'aurait jamais dû être dit, peser dans son ventre comme une boule d'encre trop sombre.  
Que faisait-il là ? Venait-il pour la mission ? Shishou l'aurait prévenue si elle avait eu un partenaire, et Sai n'était pas le plus approprié pour ce qu'elle devait faire. Un ordre de Danzô ? Le vieux hibou aurait pu apprendre le véritable but de la mission de Sakura tout seul ; ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait son propre réseau d'espions.  
Mais pourquoi envoyer Sai pour lui parler, après des semaines de silence ? Et, surtout, pour dire quoi ? Elle n'allait pas pourchasser Sasuke, simplement confirmer qu'il avait été vu. Si Danzô voulait s'assurer qu'elle échoue, il n'avait qu'à tuer les témoins…  
Sakura força son esprit à arrêter les spéculations. Non, Sai devait être là pour une autre raison.

_Peut-être regrette-t-il_, suggéra une petite voix qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.  
Eh bien pas elle, avait décidé Sakura : ce n'était pas _bien_, ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Dans un autre monde, à une autre époque, peut-être, et même là, Sakura ne serait jamais vraiment sûre qu'elle aimait sincèrement cet handicapé social. Il ressemblait juste trop à Sasuke pour son propre bien.

De toute façon, elle l'avait bien dit à Sai : elle n'était pas une expérience. Et elle n'accepterait jamais d'être moins que troisième dans les priorités de l'homme qu'elle choisirait. Le village, la famille, elle pouvait l'accepter, mais être supplantée par Danzô ? Jamais. Elle le lui avait craché au visage avec la furie de sa douleur, et il était resté là, d'une fragilité qui l'avait presque faite revenir sur sa décision –mais ç'aurait été cruel pour lui aussi, de rester avec lui pour remplir le vide laissé par d'autres.

Ils s'étaient revus après ça, une fois, deux fois, dans des missions banales. Puis Sai était parti accomplir les plans de Danzô dans une autre unité.

C'était il y a sept mois, se souvint Sakura. Au début de l'automne. Naruto lui avait transmis le dessin au crayon d'un arbre d'automne perdant ses feuilles, et une ombre avait dansé dans les yeux verts de la kunoichi. Ça en disait beaucoup, que même le ninja le moins délicat et le plus possessif du village n'ait pas posé de questions. Sakura n'avait demandé d'aide à personne, refusant toutes les propositions bien intentionnées de ses amies. Dans un village caché, on ne pouvait cacher ses états d'âme bien longtemps : le mot s'était répandu que l'apprentie de la Hokage sortait d'une déception amoureuse. On savait aussi que le prétendant était un shinobi talentueux – il le fallait, pour que son identité n'ait pas été découverte. La medic avait demandé à Naruto de ne pas révéler ce qu'il avait deviné, et elle avait fait son introspection en privé.

La réalité s'était imposée sans douceur : ç'avait été une erreur de partir dans cette relation. Un amant qu'on ne pouvait pas assumer après six mois de coucheries n'était pas l'homme qu'on voulait pour son futur. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à en dire, vraiment ; elle avait commis une erreur, lui aussi, et maintenant ils s'en étaient tous deux remis.  
Sakura s'accrocha à cette certitude, ses poings se serrant sans qu'elle le réalise, le pli de ses lèvres devenant plus dur. Il n'y avait toujours personne aux fenêtres.

Peut-être Danzô cherchait-il à la manipuler. Dans tous les cas, que le vieux grigou ait un intérêt ou non à cette conversation, il devait au moins ne rien avoir contre ; Sai ne serait jamais venu lui parler s'il pensait que cela nuirait aux intérêts de son maître. Donc le thème serait sûrement professionnel, mais sans rapport avec la mission qu'elle allait mener : peut-être quelque chose requérant son talent médical ?

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sakura. »

Si elle avait été sur une chaise, elle en serait tombée.  
En sept mois, Sakura avait oublié le don de Sai pour dire les choses les plus _imprévues_. Sérieusement, qu'était-elle censée répondre à ça ? Vaguement désespérée par le manque de sens théâtral du jeune homme, la medic se raccrocha à une réponse facile.

« Mon anniversaire est dans deux semaines, Sai.

- Oui, mais tu ne seras pas revenue de ta mission d'ici là. »

Retour du regard soupçonneux. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Ce fut avec circonspection qu'elle accepta la grande enveloppe blanche qu'il lui tendait. Danzô ne serait pas assez fou pour lui transmettre quelque chose de compromettant en plein milieu du village, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais il n'y avait toujours personne aux fenêtres.

Sakura fit courir une étincelle de chakra médical dans le document. Shizune-sempai lui avait transmis cette astuce peu après qu'elle soit devenue Jounin, la sommant de ne laisser personne la deviner : si le chakra vert était si inoffensif qu'il pouvait pénétrer dans l'organisme d'un shinobi sans provoquer de rejet, alors il y avait peu de chances qu'il déclenche un piège fait pour réagir au chakra bleu, l'énergie vitale de tout être vivant. Sakura avait saisi immédiatement : avec un contrôle suffisant, elle pourrait percevoir la présence d'un mécanisme – un sceau, un jutsu ou quelque chose de plus vicieux – sans être détectée. La technique pouvait être trompée, mais la jeune femme se détendit malgré tout quand le chakra vert lui revint inchangé. L'action avait été presque immédiate, assez pour que même Sai ne remarque rien d'anormal, elle en était certaine.

Lentement, Sakura ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Elle en tira une seconde enveloppe, tout aussi blanche et un peu moins grande. Des traits noirs dansaient sur le côté, un Sai miniature au sourire aussi énervant que l'original traçant quelques kanjis. _Ne l'ouvre pas avant le vingt-huit mars. _Puis l'encre revint dans son pinceau et il continua à écrire. _Mon livre dit que beaucoup de femmes sont incapables de résister à la curiosité, donc je ne pense pas que tu y arriveras.  
_Sakura se força à prendre une longue inspiration, se rappelant que déchirer le petit dessin ne ferait pas payer la version grandeur nature – et qu'en plus, cela équivaudrait techniquement à essayer d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. _Châ !_

Mais quand Sakura rentra la lettre dans son paquet, un carré de papier épais attira son regard. Elle plongea la main dans l'enveloppe.  
C'était un ticket repas des plus banals dans un petit restaurant apprécié des shinobi. Elle-même y avait mangé plusieurs fois après une mission, mais jamais avec Sai. Surprise, Sakura releva la tête.

Sai avait laissé son sourire hypocrite déformer ses traits. Dans sa main découverte levée à hauteur de visage, il tenait un ticket jumeau comme une invitation.

« Non, répliqua immédiatement la Jounin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le _sais_.

- Est-ce à cause de Danzô-sama ?

Le regard dur de Sakura en disait assez.

- Accepte, s'il te plaît.

- Je refuse de passer derrière D… Shimura-sama, déclara sèchement la kunoichi.

- Je sais. Accepte, s'il te plaît, répéta Sai.

Sakura plissa ses yeux rendus vert forêt par la lumière déclinante. Le sourire de Sai déclina jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une légère courbe des lèvres, plus vraie qu'aucune des expressions qu'il montrait d'ordinaire.

- Accepte, répéta-t-il une troisième fois, sa voix plus grave.

- Je ne passerais pas derrière Shimura-sama.

- Je sais.

On aurait dit une mauvaise pièce, réalisa Sakura. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sai voulait dire – la seule hypothèse vaguement crédible restait hautement improbable, quant au reste… Il ne valait même pas la peine d'être mentionné.

Ce fut la curiosité légendaire des ninjas qui la perdit.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle avant de se retourner vivement, essayant de se convaincre que la rougeur sur ses joues était due à l'irritation. »

Elle ne savait pas à quoi jouait Sai – son ancien amant, un membre de la Racine – mais elle trouverait.

Et avant ça, lui rappela la part professionnelle de son esprit, elle découvrirait ce que Sasuke avait fait.

* * *

La lune pleine se reflétait sur l'eau noire du marais.  
Quelques bulles perçaient la surface à intervalles réguliers ; leurs cercles concentriques allaient se perdre dans les plantes hautes qui formaient la végétation principale de l'endroit.  
Une grenouille poussa un appel morne au loin. Une autre gonfla les joues et lui répondit. Ce fut son dernier geste : dès que le croassement se fut envolé, une aiguille épaisse transperça la tête de l'animal. Le corps commença aussitôt à se dissiper dans un nuage de fumée, mais une sphère de chakra l'emprisonna. Lentement, la bulle se rétrécit. Elle grésilla quand la fumée perdit sa blancheur surnaturelle pour redevenir un simple morceau de chair, humide et visqueux. Il fallut attendre que le cadavre se fût entièrement reconstitué pour que l'étrange jutsu s'annule. Une main fine attrapa l'éclat de la lune.

Uchiha Itachi saisit le bout de l'aiguille et la leva jusqu'à ses yeux. Il observa quelques secondes, parfaitement immobile, ses Sharingan tournoyant avec une certaine indolence.

« Une invocation, déclara-t-il en tendant vers son compagnon le cadavre rouge sang. »

Kisame sortit des herbes hautes pour entrer dans la lumière. Son sourire de requin dévoilait des rangées de dents pointues quand il approuva d'un signe de tête, peu intéressé par les lignes de symbole courant sur l'animal ninja.

« Ils se cachent ? »

Itachi hocha la tête. Le sourire de Kisame s'élargit ; l'instinct de la chasse faisait briller ses yeux d'un plaisir anticipé.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les bulles qui continuaient à percer l'eau. Itachi resta immobile, l'ourlet de sa cape immaculé malgré la boue du marécage.  
Trop vite pour que l'œil humain le suive, Kisame rejoignit le milieu des roseaux. Sous la lumière crue de la pleine lune, sa peau bleu pâle striée de l'ombre des tiges évoqua étrangement un noyé dans une cellule de prison. Il évalua en professionnel la distance qui le séparait des bulles, levant un doigt devant son visage pour améliorer l'estimation. Contrairement à un shinobi habituel, il ne se tenait pas au-dessus de la surface de l'eau ; ses pieds s'y enfonçaient légèrement, les sandales ouvertes permettant au marais de venir lécher la plante calleuse.  
Kisame retint un frisson. Son corps hybride percevait avec délice les ondes renvoyées par l'eau et ce qu'elles lui révélaient ; sur son dos, Samehada se tortilla d'impatience.

Les bulles disparurent. Kisame forma quatre sceaux, une joie prédatrice brillant dans ses petits yeux.

Les bulles réapparurent avec une intensité accrue.

Itachi sentit le flot de chakra sous la surface, luttant désespérément pour combattre la prison aquatique qui venait de se refermer. Il ne fit pas un geste : l'homme-requin attrapa le manche de Samehada et, murmurant des mots d'amour à sa précieuse amie, l'enfonça dans sa prison.

Une bulle unique éclata, plus grosse que les autres.

« En vie, rappela Itachi. »

Kisame poussa un grognement. Un flot de petites bulles refit surface. Le nukenin se releva et fit lentement sortir son épée de l'eau : la prison qui retenait la victime s'éleva en même temps, comme accrochée à la pointe de Samehada, apparaissant progressivement dans l'air nocturne. Le corps à l'intérieur semblait inanimé. Seule la poche d'air autour de son nez et le gaz carbonique qui s'en échappait révélaient qu'il était encore en vie. Sa capuche couvrait presque le bandeau métallique qui proclamait son allégeance, trois vagues identiques à celles qui ornaient le front de Kisame ; la chaude tenue qu'il avait préparée pour le voyage flottait, rendue inutile par l'eau qui l'entourait. Son visage avait dû être attirant, autrefois, observa froidement Itachi. Peut-être l'était-il encore, selon les étranges critères du Village de la Brume sanglante. Exhibait-il fièrement la cicatrice qui boursouflait sa joue gauche ? Itachi remisa la question dans un coin de son esprit acéré. Cela lui servirait. On leur avait donné le descriptif physique de la victime et une brève liste des informations qu'ils devaient en extraire, ainsi qu'une évaluation sommaire de ses capacités, mais il y avait une limite au crédit que les contacts d'Akatsuki pouvaient dépenser en informations sur une future proie.  
Ce n'est pas comme si ces informations avaient été vitales, après tout. Face au duo de nukenins, un simple Jounin n'avait aucune chance. Kisame avait suivi la piste de l'homme avec une dextérité qui rappelait plus le chien que le requin, aidé par la forte affinité Suiton de leur victime. La présence d'une grenouille ninja montant la garde n'avait fait que confirmer que l'homme ne les avait pas semés. Quant aux bulles, la difficulté était de les repérer, puis de comprendre leur signification : une fois que l'on les voyait pour ce qu'elles étaient, l'air rejeté par le shinobi dissimulé sous la surface, il suffisait simplement d'être un maître en Suiton plus talentueux pour retourner le jutsu contre son utilisateur. Evidemment, face à l'un des Sept Epéistes de la Brume, ce n'était qu'une formalité.

L'homme, constata Itachi, aurait fini par céder à l'orgueil s'il avait continué sa carrière. Il n'aurait pas cette occasion.

Il songea un instant à le forcer à reproduire cette technique – créer une bulle sèche dans un marais avec une consommation en chakra suffisamment basse pour la conserver toute une nuit, cela suscitait son intérêt. Son affinité personnelle, le feu des Uchiha, l'empêcherait probablement de maîtriser totalement le jutsu, mais Kisame aurait pu le reproduire en moins de quelques minutes.  
Itachi finit cependant par rejeter l'idée : les réserves considérables de Kisame rendaient la faible consommation de la technique inintéressante et, comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, s'enfermer soi-même en comptant sur son propre talent pour résister au cas où l'ennemi vous repèrerait, ce n'était qu'orgueil naissant.

« Itachi-san ? »

La prison d'eau flottait toujours paisiblement, le corps évanoui tournoyant au rythme d'un courant interne. Samehada ronronnait joyeusement sur le dos de son maître ; quant à Kisame, il ne cachait pas l'attente qui imprégnait son langage corporel.

« Donne-le-moi. Je te le rendrai au matin.

Kisame masqua sa surprise, mais pas assez vite pour échapper à l'œil de son coéquipier. Une compréhension passa entre les deux hommes, puis s'évanouit ; la lune se refléta brièvement sur le bandeau protecteur du ninja prisonnier.

- Itachi-san, commença prudemment l'homme-requin, pourquoi pas le Tsukuyomi ?

Pourquoi ne pas activer l'une des plus horribles techniques des Uchiha, la torture de trois longs jours en cinq secondes, assez pour briser bien plus fort que ce Jounin et en extraire ce que l'organisation voulait savoir ? Pourquoi ne pas ensuite laisser Kisame s'amuser avec ce qui resterait de l'homme ?  
Les trois tomoe du sharingan continuèrent à tournoyer calmement dans les pupilles rouges du déserteur de Konoha.

- Mon Mangekyô doit être épargné. »

Kisame évalua la phrase, puis hocha la tête. La raison lui paraissait valable ; de sanglantes rumeurs concernant le second Uchiha couraient parmi l'élite shinobi, et le temps était proche où Sasuke viendrait réclamer la vie de son frère. Itachi voudrait offrir à son cadet un combat digne de ce nom. Il laissa la prison d'eau s'écouler doucement dans le marais d'où elle sortait, jusqu'à ce que son coéquipier effleure le cou de l'homme d'une main presque tendre. Le sang dans la jugulaire battait à un rythme faible, lent, caractéristique d'un état plus profond que le sommeil. Satisfait, Itachi passa le corps trempé sur son épaule, indifférent à la froideur qui traversait ses vêtements. En un instant, il avait laissé la nuit claire avaler sa silhouette.

Une raison valable, mais étrange, reprit Kisame quand tout sensation de son partenaire se fut évaporée. Itachi n'avait pas rechigné à utiliser les flammes d'Amaterasu pour brûler un temple fait d'un bois ignifugé quelques semaines plus tôt ; certes, il avait de ce fait rempli la mission en un temps remarquable, mais Kisame pouvait penser à trois différents moyens de l'accomplir sans recourir au Mangekyô. Les rumeurs d'un village civil massacré par un homme aux yeux de sang étaient déjà parvenues à l'Akatsuki à ce moment-là, se rappela le déserteur de Kiri. Itachi avait-il décidé entre-temps qu'un recours inutile à la forme supérieur de ses yeux était donc à éviter ? Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision seulement à ce moment-là, alors ? Son coéquipier avait-il cherché des informations dont Kisame ne disposait pas ? Des confirmations de la puissance montante de son petit frère ?

C'était possible, décida Kisame.  
Mais l'instinct qui nichait dans ses tripes refusa de s'apaiser. L'homme-requin pesa brièvement sa curiosité contre la puissance de son partenaire ; on ne devenait pas un criminel de rang S en refusant d'apprendre les secrets des autres, mais pas non plus en provoquant bêtement ceux qui étaient plus forts que soi – et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'interroger l'Uchiha plus avant ne serait rien d'autre qu'une provocation.  
Sagement, Kisame décida d'attendre. Il était doué pour attendre.

Une dent acérée accrocha l'éclat de la lune.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux deux revieweurs anonymes, **lustucruxD **et **Sunas**, et à ceux qui ont suivi/mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris !

**Sunas** : Sakura est une ninja puissante, même si dans le manga, Kishimoto la cache dans l'ombre de Naruto et Sasuke. J'ai envie de montrer cet aspect d'elle et son importance, en tant que médic. J'espère que les chapitres à venir te plairont aussi !

* * *

Sakura ne l'aurait avoué à personne, pas même Ino ou Shizune, mais elle était convaincue que parmi tous les ninjas de sa promotion, elle était celle qui avait fait le plus de chemin.

N'importe quel shinobi aurait répondu sans hésiter que la palme de la progression la plus extraordinaire revenait à Naruto – et ils n'avaient pas tort, dans un sens. Quand l'apprenti de Jiraiya était revenu au village, Konoha avait découvert un adolescent plus calme, plus expérimenté et surtout, incroyablement plus puissant. Ino n'hésitait à parler d'une métamorphose (tout en louchant sans honte sur les jolis fesses moulées de noir du _coéquipier_ _de Sakura, bas les pattes, Ino-truie !_). Mais au fond, le shinobi le plus imprévisible du village restait le même. Il continuait à se bâfrer de ramen comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux semaines, il boudait toujours Tsunade dès qu'elle parlait de classer Sasuke comme déserteur, et il avait quand même réussi à se faire accepter comme successeur plus ou moins officiel de la Godaime (moyennant, d'après Shizune, une importante provision d'alcools raffinés venus du Pays de la Terre).  
_Et il continue de m'inviter à Ichiraku « rien que tous les deux ». Comme si Ichiraku était _romantique_ !_

Oui, quand elle regardait en arrière, avant l'examen Chûnin et la désertion de Sasuke, Sakura reconnaissait bien Naruto. Mais cette fillette cachée derrière ses coéquipiers, persuadée que le monde lui offrirait tout ce qu'elle exigerait ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle avait été une enfant capricieuse et égocentrique, aveuglée par son besoin d'être reconnue – par Ino, par Sasuke, puis par Naruto aussi. Il avait fallu que Sasuke essaie de tuer le blond pour qu'elle se réveille enfin et demande à entrer au service de Tsunade. Sans le caractère… affirmé de la Godaime, Sakura serait encore une kunoichi polie et incompétente refoulant ses pulsions violentes sous la forme d'une Sakura mentale en noir et blanc.  
Pas étonnant que Kakashi-sensei l'ait laissée de côté, à l'époque. Elle avait tout de la parfaite ninja de bureau.

C'était étrange de songer qu'à présent, en tant que medic-nin de terrain et troisième dans la hiérarchie de l'hôpital, elle avait vu la mort plus souvent et de plus près que beaucoup des shinobi qu'elle admirait. Sakura en avait conçu une forme d'admiration particulière pour Tsunade-shishou, la doyenne des medic-nins de Konoha.  
Mais cette expérience qui l'avait endurcie l'avait aussi isolée. Hinata et Shikamaru avaient suivi (avec une saine dose de menaces pour l'héritier Nara) le programme médical de Tsunade-shishou, mais ils ne possédaient que le minimum nécessaire pour sauver leurs camarades ils n'étaient pas médics de cœur et d'âme, ils n'avaient pas le génie de Sakura. Ils pouvaient combattre la mort si elle ne poussait pas trop fort – Sakura s'engageait au corps-à-corps dans les luttes les plus désespérées. Ils acceptaient leurs défaites avec la colère résignée de ceux qui savent que cela doit arriver un jour – elle gardait l'espoir fou que dans ce domaine au moins, son talent ferait la différence. Pour Sakura, chaque échec était comme une marque au fer rouge, une monstrueuse injustice. La Jounin était une kunoichi pleine et entière, mais elle était aussi médic jusqu'aux plus infimes particules de son chakra.

Ça aurait été plus facile s'il y en avait eu d'autres comme elle, à la fois ninja et médecin, mais dans tout Konoha, seules la Godaime et ses deux apprenties appartenaient totalement aux deux catégories. Sakura ne s'imaginait pas déverser ses états d'âme devant Tsunade-shishou – la Sannin n'était pas douée pour réconforter. Quant à Shizune, si la rose avait appris à la connaître et l'apprécier, elle ne pourrait jamais la comprendre vraiment. Il y avait trop de zones d'ombre dans le passé de la médic brune.  
Alors Sakura allait de l'avant, gardant au fond d'elle les cadavres de ceux qu'elle n'avait pu sauver et de ceux qu'elle avait tués, en essayant de ne pas se demander si les deux catégories étaient si différentes que ça. Elle avait soigné des shinobi endurcis, des membres du T&I dont le dossier psychiatrique était un secret de rang A, et elle avait tué des enfants innocents contre un coffre d'argent. Pas étonnant que les médecins civils de l'hôpital maintiennent une distance polie avec leurs collègues shinobi.

Mais ça en valait la peine, avait décidé Sakura. Ce qu'elle pouvait offrir à son village aujourd'hui dépassait ce dont elle rêvait quand elle était Genin. En tant que médecin diplômée, elle avait déjà la formation anatomique nécessaire aux spécialistes des assassinats discrets sa présence dans une équipe garantissait presque la survie de tous les membres son contrôle et ses réserves de chakra, renforcés par sa vie de ninja, lui permettaient de pratiquer seule des opérations complexes et coûteuses.  
Elle aurait juste voulu, pour une fois, que quelqu'un reconnaisse pleinement son talent. Les médecins la respectaient de loin, mais leur métier était de sauver des vies, et elle restait une assassin. Quant aux shinobi, on pouvait s'évanouir de fatigue après leur avoir sauvé la vie, ils continueraient à considérer le ninjutsu médical comme un talent secondaire, nécessaire mais pas essentiel au combat. Même ceux que la Hokage avait réquisitionnés pour suivre la formation de base mettaient un point d'honneur à préciser qu'ils étaient « d'abord des ninjas ». Tsunade-shishou s'arrachait les cheveux devant des subordonnés aussi obtus.

C'était une cruelle ironie du sort, trouver le domaine dans lequel elle était sans conteste un génie seulement pour réaliser que personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte – à part Tsunade, peu encline aux félicitations, et une Shizune plongée dans la gestion politique du village. Oh, on la complimentait souvent, et les shinobi qui lui devaient un membre voire plus n'oubliaient pas de la saluer avec gratitude, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de murmures sur son passage, de questions sur son travail, ou de cette étincelle admirative qui naissait dans les yeux des aspirants Genin quand Naruto passait. Sakura s'y était résignée : d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne serait jamais comme Naruto ou Sasuke.

Au moins était-elle utile au village. Son rôle avait beau être discret, il restait essentiel. Sakura faisait tourner l'hôpital entre deux missions, libérant assez de temps pour que Tsunade finisse sa paperasse, ou elle aidait Shizune quand la Sannin partait exceptionnellement hors du village. La Godaime n'hésitait pas non plus à envoyer sa deuxième apprentie dans des endroits où Sakura serait moins connue que Shizune, qui avait gagné sa propre page dans les Bingo Books étrangers. Celle de Sakura se résumait souvent au nom de son maître.

Aussi la jeune Jounin avait-elle accumulé une expérience respectable dans les infiltrations. Rien d'égal à un véritable spécialiste du domaine, bien sûr, mais assez pour connaître par leurs prénoms les membres du réseau commerçant lié par serment à la Hokage.

« Cela vous convient, Haruno-san ? lui sourit un homme d'âge moyen en ôtant ses gants imprégnés de teinture brune.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, Tachibana-san. »

Comme tous les débutants, Sakura avait innocemment demandé à l'ANBU au masque de chat qui leur servait de formatrice pourquoi on n'envoyait pas simplement les shinobi sous un Henge. Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'apparence d'un enfant mendiant, un rat des villes dont personne ne se méfiait ? Ce serait plus simple que d'embaucher des coiffeurs, tatoueurs et autres couturiers comme fonctionnaires du village.  
L'ANBU avait eu l'air de sourire, les moustaches de son masque lui donnant un air bizarrement adorable (c'était durant les dix premières minutes du cours, quand elle avait encore l'air relativement saine d'esprit).

« Si vous réussissez à devenir un peu plus que de la vermine, avait-elle gentiment déclaré à la dizaine de Chûnins, vous allez découvrir que l'usage d'un jutsu, même un simple Henge, laisse une sensation distinctive. Une proie qui repère un shinobi inconnu va soit fuir, soit vous tendre une embuscade. »

Sakura allait protester qu'elle savait cela, mais dans certains cas, pour endormir la méfiance…

La main gantée de l'ANBU était devenue floue à l'instant où un kunai se plantait dans le mur, juste au-dessus de la tête de Sakura.

« Jamais de Henge, avait appuyé la femme en jouant innocemment avec un deuxième kunai. Vous ne foutrez pas à l'eau des semaines de traque parce que vous êtes des bleus incapables de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas au niveau. »

C'était la sagesse même, mais alors que le manche du kunai vibrait encore à deux centimètres de son crâne, Sakura s'était sentie peu encline à l'admettre.  
Pas de Transformation, d'accord, avait-elle quand même répondu à l'ANBU. Mais une simple coloration ? Même si l'ennemi sentait la légère odeur chimique qui émanait d'elle, personne ne s'intéressait à une femme un peu coquette.  
La psychopathe au masque de chat avait joyeusement déclaré qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas si inutile, finalement.  
Il s'avéra que modifier ses traits distinctifs sans chakra était la solution préférée des pros. Sakura ne serait jamais aussi douée que Shizune dans ce domaine – la première apprentie devait être _née_ pour tromper, dissimuler et manipuler les ennemis du village, la voir à l'œuvre donnait l'impression de regarder une araignée jouant avec une mouche – mais elle se débrouillait assez bien pour que Tsunade l'envoie de plus en plus souvent sur des missions de ce type.

La kunoichi put constater à nouveau dans le reflet du miroir que Konoha n'engageait que les meilleurs. Elle n'aimait pas le brun sur elle, mais la couleur choisie par Tachibana-san avait l'air naturelle, et c'était ce qu'il fallait. Elle fit assaut de politesses avec le coiffeur pendant quelques minutes avant de partir pour son second rendez-vous.

Elle en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, des touches d'encre modifiant légèrement le trait de ses sourcils, ses lèvres rendues plus pulpeuses par une courbe rose bien placée. Les modifications ne résisteraient pas quinze secondes à l'observation d'une personne qui la connaissait mais à présent, un inconnu décrirait une femme brune à l'air décidé au milieu de sa vingtaine, au lieu de la jeune apprentie de la Godaime. Les brunes au visage dur ne manquaient pas au pays de l'Herbe.

Sakura leva la tête vers le soleil à l'horizon, horloge de tous les shinobi, et pressa le pas. _Récupérer mes affaires, arrêter l'eau et l'électricité, prévenir le concierge, _lista-t-elle mentalement en zigzagant entre les passants matinaux.

Elle ferait aussi un détour par le domaine du clan Yamanaka pour remettre la clé de son appartement à Ino – il y avait quelques plantes médicinales étrangères qui nécessitaient un traitement spécial.  
_Est-ce que j'ai pensé aux poubelles ? _Oui, elle se rappelait avoir barré le mot sur sa liste des tâches. Elle n'avait oublié qu'une seule fois de sortir ses déchets avant une mission, et l'odeur de décomposition avancée qui l'avait accueillie à son retour lui piquait toujours le nez quand elle y repensait. Depuis ce triste événement, Sakura nettoyait toujours à fond avant de partir en mission, aussi maniaque que n'importe quel médecin après des heures de travail en milieu stérilisé. Même si, au désespoir de son meilleur ami, elle allait un peu plus loin que ses collègues : stériliser ses fourchettes au chakra avant de cuisiner frôlait vaguement la compulsion. Sakura avait réglé le problème à la manière shinobi, c'est-à-dire en évitant d'y penser.  
Naruto, en revanche, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bondir sur l'occasion. Il prétendait désormais qu'il était _forcé_ de ne pas nettoyer trop souvent son propre appartement, s'il voulait compenser le déséquilibre cosmique créé par la Jounin (après une courte recherche, il s'était avéré que le blond avait repris une phrase d'Ino – Sakura avait eu une longue discussion avec sa _meilleure amie_ sur ce qu'on pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire en présence d'un crétin masculin).

Quand la Jounin arriva dans son appartement, elle se dirigea machinalement vers le salon. Son sac était là où elle l'avait laissé la veille, les lanières vertes toujours ouvertes sur son contenu. On distinguait au fond une poche d'armes de jet Sakura avait sanglé des fournitures médicales et une boîte de pilules du soldat sur un côté. Plusieurs rations finissaient le paquetage, ainsi que deux changes de vêtements adaptés pour une kunoichi vagabonde du pays de l'Herbe. Tout avait l'air en ordre.  
Sakura vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue : son pantalon souple lui laissait une marge de mouvements confortable, les bottes dissimulaient une réserve de senbon facilement accessible en combat, le haut large permettait de masquer les shuriken attachés à ses bras. Elle finit par refermer son sac, le disposer sur ses épaules et sortir de l'appartement dans la fraîcheur du matin, attrapant au passage la veste verte réglementaire. Les shinobi de l'Herbe portaient la même, avait confirmé Iruka-sensei : elle ne trahirait pas ses origines en l'emmenant.

L'air commençait à se réchauffer quand elle arriva à la boutique Yamanaka, mais Sakura enfila malgré tout le vêtement. Elle avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que sous le couvert des arbres, la température dégringolait facilement de cinq degrés.

« Bonjour, la salua poliment la fleuriste de garde.

- Je suis Haruno Sakura…

Elle évita agilement un massif d'hortensia, contourna les tulipes et atteignit le comptoir, entre les rhododendrons et les classiques roses rouges.

- … et j'aimerais transmettre ceci à Ino, poursuivit-elle en posant son double de clés sur la surface polie. Pourriez-vous les lui donner, Itsumi-san ?

- Oh, c'est vous, Sakura-san ! Désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnue avec cette couleur. Ino-sama devrait revenir sous peu, je ferai la commission.

- Merci beaucoup, salua la médic.

- Bonne mission ! »

Sa dernière tâche faite, Sakura décida d'emprunter le chemin le plus direct : elle bondit en l'air et commença sa course sur les toits colorés, direction la porte Ouest.

Comme promis, Naruto était là, discutant énergiquement avec Izumo et Kotetsu, le poing levé en direction des deux chûnins dans leur tour de garde. Il avait sur le visage cette expression qui disait _Je vais y arriver, vous allez voir !, _et Sakura distingua en s'approchant un dragon d'eau dansant souplement dans la paume d'Izumo – celle de Naruto semblait contenir une petite fontaine.  
Un exercice de contrôle du chakra, devina Sakura. Elle retint un sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur en songeant qu'il y serait encore quand elle reviendrait : les réserves de chakra du jinchuriki n'étaient égalées que par son inaptitude à les contrôler efficacement. Tous les ninjas du village le savaient (difficile de ne pas remarquer les terrifiantes rafales de vent s'écrasant sur les murs du village dès que Naruto s'entraînait) à force d'entendre Sakura pester contre son coéquipier, les élèves du cursus médic de Tsunade avaient voulu tester le phénomène et de fil en aiguille, narguer Naruto était devenu un rite de passage pour les prétendants au titre de medic-nin. Le futur Hokage le prenait bien, se contentant de placer une ou deux remarques sur le contrôle infiniment supérieur de « sa Sakura-chan » qui dépassait de loin tous les apprentis médics.  
Inutile de préciser que Sakura avait essayé de le faire taire. Elle avait _évidemment _échoué. Naruto avait quand même eu le bon sens de reculer quand la kunoichi avait sifflé, devant un shinobi pas désolé du tout, que même ses poings ne pouvaient traverser un crâne aussi épais.

Et puis après tout, elle avait _vraiment_ un contrôle supérieur et son envie d'être reconnue avait été un peu apaisée par les compliments sincères du jinchuriki – même si Naruto, avec son béguin persistant pour elle, n'était pas un modèle d'objectivité.  
Debout sur le toit, Sakura évalua la scène. Le dragon dans la paume d'Izumo était joli – à ce niveau de précision, le Chûnin devait avoir passé le test du poisson – mais la Haruno savait qu'elle avait la capacité de faire bien mieux. Elle hésita un instant, regardant le sol autour de Naruto se changer en une boue brunâtre, mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter et les deux gardes riaient bien trop pour s'en charger. _Il va falloir que quelqu'un leur signale que Naruto est en train de créer un étang, _songea la jeune femme avec fatalisme. Elle sauta du toit, se força à libérer le chakra qu'elle avait masqué par instinct, et s'avança vers le petit groupe, une main tendue devant elle.

Le blond leva la tête, commençant à préparer son habituel « Sakura-chan ! » - preuve supplémentaire que se teindre en brune et s'épaissir les sourcils ne suffirait pas si elle croisait vraiment Sasuke, décida Sakura –, quand il remarqua la rosée matinale se condensant au-dessus des doigts de la médic. Lentement, sous le regard admiratif du jinchuriki, une sphère commença à naître. Elle subsista quelques secondes, parfaitement lisse et sans vagues, avant que la silhouette longiligne du dragon n'en émerge. Sakura plongea dans ses souvenirs d'anciens parchemins pour invoquer l'image des majestueuses créatures qui s'y trouvaient dessinées. L'eau se réarrangea souplement : une armure d'écailles envahit la surface du dragon, la lumière du matin reflétée sur chacune d'elles en une multitude d'arcs-en-ciel. La créature de chakra se tourna vers Naruto, deux yeux d'eau fixés dans ceux du garçon, et sa gueule s'ouvrit soudain sur des dents scintillantes qui se précipitèrent vers le jinchuriki. Kotetsu haussa un sourcil devant cette démonstration de maturité de la part d'une Jounin de Konoha.  
Sakura ferma le poing alors que le garçon réapparaissait deux mètres plus loin, et l'animal s'évapora en une brume volatile. Naruto la regarda avec suspicion avant de s'approcher lentement.

« Charmant, Sakura-san, lança l'un des deux gardes.

- Merci, Kotetsu-san.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Izumo, regardant d'un air distant son dragon dont suintaient encore des gouttes d'eau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela vient avec la pratique, sourit l'apprentie de Tsunade.

_Et notre talent naturel, yeah ! _s'exclama joyeusement son for intérieur. _Et notre affinité secondaire Suiton_, rappela la personnalité principale.

- T'es la meilleure, Sakura-chan ! Mais… il fallait vraiment qu'il essaie de me mordre ?

- C'est parce qu'il détecte les idiots, Naruto.

- Méchante, Sakura-chan ! protesta le jinchuriki. Ça ne te va pas d'être brune, tu es beaucoup plus gentille en rose !

Izumo et Kotetsu retinrent un rire devant la scène que tout ninja de Konoha avait vue au moins une fois. Sakura posa un poing sur sa hanche, dardant un regard de flammes sur son coéquipier. Naruto lâcha un rire nerveux et passa une main dans ses cheveux, levant l'autre devant lui dans un geste de paix.

- Je plaisante, Sakura-chan, même en brune, tu es toujours la plus jolie… plus gentille… plus… euh… la kunoichi la plus douée du village !

- Je suis ravie de voir que nous sommes d'accord, Naruto-_kun, _siffla-t-elle sans cacher sa satisfaction.

- Et, Sakura-chan ?

Le blond avait abandonné sa posture précédente, un sérieux inhabituel sur son visage. Sakura regagna le sien également. Les ombres au sol commençaient à diminuer : le soleil s'élevait, se rapprochant du moment où elle ne pourrait plus retarder son départ. Elle avait prévu de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans l'un des derniers villages près de la frontière avant de se préparer à pénétrer le territoire de l'Herbe la course serait longue et fatigante.

- Reviens vite et… botte-leur le cul pour moi, dit gravement Naruto.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Sakura cacha un élan de culpabilité elle aurait voulu tout lui dire, parler de Sasuke qui s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de l'ami qu'ils avaient connu, de Sai et de ce dialogue absurde qu'il avait instauré hier, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La kunoichi se demanda une nouvelle fois quel sens de l'humour bizarre avaient les kamis, pour que Naruto lui demande sans le savoir de _botter le cul_ du ninja qu'il avait juré de ramener.  
Elle n'attaquerait pas Sasuke, évidemment : c'était expressément contraire aux ordres de sa mission. _Et puis on se ferait tuer, _nota avec pertinence son for intérieur. Oui, ça aussi, approuva la Sakura originale.

- C'est une promesse, répondit-elle néanmoins avec un sourire. »

Elle avait été contente que Naruto vienne lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais maintenant, elle avait juste envie de partir et d'en finir avec cette maudite mission.

Sur un dernier salut, Sakura franchit les portes du village.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner en silence, priant pour que les tueurs qui s'étaient attaqués au clan qu'elle allait venger ne soient, comme l'avait promis la commanditaire, que des renégats atteignant à peine le niveau d'un genin. Il avait bien demandé à Baa-chan d'envoyer un groupe de chûnins – pourquoi gâcher Sakura-chan sur une mission pareille, dattebayo ?! – mais la Hokage l'avait sommé de se taire, sous peine de le mettre de corvée de paperasse dès que Sakura reviendrait.

« Un futur Kage, avait-elle persiflé avec mauvaise humeur, le coude posé sur une pile de formulaires, _doit_ apprendre à gérer la paperasse, tu ne crois pas, gamin ? »

(Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés une demi-seconde quand elle les avait rouverts, Tonton était assis là où Naruto s'était tenu. Le cochon avait poussé un couinement interrogateur, et Tsunade avait soupiré. Au moins son successeur avait-il le bon sens de fuir devant la menace.)

La forêt du Premier Hokage atteignait les limites du village quelques pas seulement hors des murs, Sakura sentit le couvert des arbres l'avaler. Le kunoichi courut sur le sol humide pendant une dizaine de minutes, étendant son chakra à la recherche d'une présence étrangère plus substantielle que les écureuils qui nichaient aux alentours. Quatre signatures humaines lui parvinrent immédiatement, l'une familière – Mateboshi-sempai, une jounin de la génération de Shizune, son chakra laissant l'arrière-goût de fumée des Katon –, les trois autres plus fluctuantes, à coup sûr sa team de genins. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Nord-Est, et Sakura suivit distraitement leur éloignement jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement. Quand elle fut sûre d'être complètement seule dans sa zone de perception, elle accéléra le rythme.

Le protocole interdisait aux ninjas de courir comme des dératés en direction du village (« Non, Gai, une « course de la Jeunesse Florissante entre deux Bourgeons du Printemps de Konoha » n'est pas une excuse valable pour provoquer une alerte militaire ! »). La mesure était d'une logique imparable : si vous fonciez sur un village caché, c'était une tentative d'assaut, donc traité comme tel. Les ninjas, en bons paranoïaques, avaient un peu de mal avec un potentiel ennemi arrivant sur leur village avec autant de délicatesse qu'un boulet de chakra. Il fallait un bon prétexte – ou, comme Gai, une réputation bien établie – pour passer outre le plus souvent, ça voulait dire un blessé grave ou une guerre aux frontières du pays du Feu.  
Au fil du temps, l'habitude avait dessiné une zone implicite de lenteur autour de Konohagakure où les plus respectueux évitaient même de passer par les arbres. Sakura appartenait à cette catégorie, et elle attendit d'être assez éloignée pour rassembler son chakra et bondir sur une branche.

Bien vite, Sakura se félicita d'avoir conservé sa veste de Jounin. Il n'avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours mais l'air de la forêt avait retenu l'humidité qui se déposait à présent sur son visage et ses doigts elle sentait déjà le vent de sa course refroidir les gouttelettes sur sa peau. La kunoichi frissonna et monta de quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce que les arbres deviennent suffisamment fins pour que deux shinobi se tenant les mains en fassent le tour. L'humidité était moindre quand on se rapprochait de la cime, et elle aurait pu aller plus haut, mais des générations de shinobi avaient constaté que les branches des sommets supportaient mal la course régulière de dizaines de ninjas. Libres aux aventuriers de risquer la chute, la majorité préférait ne pas devoir s'agripper à un tronc après que la branche qui les supportait ait cassé sous l'usage. Sakura appartenait à cette caste de la prudence : il était infiniment vexant pour une kunoichi d'être trop lourde pour qu'une simple branche puisse supporter son poids.

Ce fut donc à une distance intermédiaire que la médic continua son chemin. Ses habits larges formaient comme une vague perpétuelle, un flot de coton effleurant sa peau comme une brise, et elle chassa l'impression désagréable d'être nue les années l'avaient habituée à ses shorts et son haut serrés qui épousaient les mouvements de son corps comme une seconde peau. L'image de Hyûga Neji lui vint en tête, vêtu de son habituel costume traditionnel blanc – comment faisait-il pour se battre aussi bien au corps-à-corps avec autant de tissu ? Avec des cheveux pareils, ce visage _parfait_ et son génie, il aurait dû avoir épuisé son quota d'avantages génétiques. Certains avaient vraiment tous les dons, _tsk_.

Ses mèches brunes volant derrière elle, la kunoichi continua de courir. Elle avait dépassé un deuxième village et continuerait vers l'Est, toujours vers l'Est, jusqu'à la dernière ville avant la frontière. Une longue journée sans rien pour l'occuper, sauf la course incessante, l'attention constante et la mission qui se profilait.

Une nouvelle fois, Sakura sentit l'amertume et la déception comprimer sa poitrine. _Pourquoi, Sasuke-kun ?_  
Elle avait toujours cru, quelque part au fond d'elle, qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Que Naruto et elle combattraient Sasuke, lui feraient voir la force de Konoha et le ramèneraient au village. Que tous ensembles, ils vaincraient Itachi, délivrant Sasuke de ses vieux démons. Que, peut-être – Sakura en rêvait souvent, quand elle s'endormait épuisée après une journée d'entraînement sous les ordres de Shishou – Sasuke verrait sa valeur et l'épouserait. Puis Sakura avait grandi, la réalité plantant ses griffes dans son esprit fragile. Tsunade y avait imposé sa marque, le for intérieur avait commencé à n'être plus qu'une voix distante, alors que la personnalité principale acceptait la violence en elle. Mais, toujours, l'espoir avait brûlé avec l'entêtement d'une flamme face au vent, renforcé par l'absolue certitude de Naruto : tant que Sasuke serait en vie, ils le sauveraient.

Et un jour, _ce _compte-rendu était arrivé. Un village entier détruit dans une guerre de yakuza, tragique mais habituel, dans les pays les plus troublés. Un détail, pourtant, avait attisé l'attention de la Hokage : ces étranges cadavres comme frappés par la foudre, dont les membres continuaient de s'agiter en soubresauts nerveux des heures entières après la mort.  
Trois techniques connues avaient le potentiel de créer un spectacle aussi macabre. Le Chidori en faisait partie.  
Sakura avait tenté de garder espoir, mais si elle pouvait garder la flamme allumée malgré le vent, elle ne pouvait lutter contre une tempête. Elle n'avait pas parlé de la nouvelle à Naruto – en y repensant, c'était là le signe le plus sûr qu'elle-même commençait à nourrir pire que des doutes envers leur ancien coéquipier. Pris entre sa morale et sa promesse comme entre le marteau et l'enclume, que ferait Naruto s'il venait à savoir ? Sakura ne voulait pas y songer. Naruto était le roc dont ils avaient tous besoin la médic avait demandé à Tsunade de ne rien communiquer au blond tempétueux. Etrangement, un instant de communion rare avait eu lieu entre les deux femmes, quand Sakura avait formulé sa requête, et la confidence n'avait pas dépassé le cercle des intimes du pouvoir.

C'était à cette période qu'elle avait commencé à s'investir de plus en plus dans l'éducation sentimentale de Sai. Il fallait bien que _quelqu'un _lui explique un jour que le secret du contact social était la pratique, et non pas l'un de ces fichus bouquins !  
Evidemment, l'intérêt de Sakura restait purement académique. Rien à voir avec les cheveux d'encre de Sai, ni ses yeux trop sombres et la neutralité trompeuse de son visage, quand il abandonnait cet exaspérant sourire hypocrite.  
Ça, il l'avait appris, le contact humain. Belle thérapie, médic chef Haruno ! Jusqu'au lit et presque jusqu'au cœur, un modèle d'investissement !...  
Sakura secoua la tête. Cette erreur-là appartenait au passé. Elle verrait ce que Sai lui voulait à son retour. Pour l'instant, la priorité devait être la mission et cet idiot, _idiot_ de Sasuke-kun.

Sakura sentit son poing se serrer, son rythme s'accélérant comme en réponse au mélange de colère et de douleur qui l'envahissait.  
_Pourquoi, Sasuke ? _Sa prière muette se perdait dans le vent de la course.  
La médic s'enjoignit au calme. Elle avait dix-sept ans selon les normes shinobi, elle était adulte depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour céder de manière aussi impulsive à ses émotions.

Pourquoi, c'était une bonne question. Elle sauta machinalement sur une branche plus basse la Forêt du Premier laissait la place à une végétation naturelle et les arbres, moins grands, s'affinaient plus vite. Une branche plus basse encore, et elle retrouva sous ses pieds un bois assez solide à son goût.

L'ordre de mission évoquait en termes clairs le témoignage d'un témoin oculaire, une enfant du niveau de l'Académie, assez rapide pour se cacher au milieu du carnage mais au chakra suffisamment faible pour ne pas être repérée du moins c'était l'explication qu'avait transmise le contact de Jiraiya-sama dans son compte-rendu au Sannin. Inutile de préciser que l'Ermite aux crapauds n'y croyait pas un instant. Si un ninja tel que Sasuke, soutenu par d'anciens sbires d'Orochimaru, avait décidé d'exterminer intégralement un clan, il n'y aurait pas eu de survivants, surtout pas une fillette. Après tout, le premier carnage avait été impitoyable, femmes et enfants confondus.  
Jiraiya, ce vieux renard, avait immédiatement soupçonné le renégat de s'être montré délibérément.  
Et – _oh, quelle heureuse coïncidence _– ce clan de bas niveau, ignoré par le Village de l'Herbe, à l'intérêt politique nul, n'avait qu'un seul trait remarquable : leur très reconnaissable pupille prismatique, aussi appelée œil-de-mouche, parfaitement imperméable aux genjutsu oculaires. Un don utile, sans plus, puisqu'ils succombaient aisément aux autres illusions sensorielles. La loterie génétique n'avait pas favorisé ce clan et sans chef fort, ils n'étaient jamais sortis d'un anonymat relatif.  
Voilà toute l'histoire des Hashiki, telle que consignée sur l'ordre de mission que Sakura avait mémorisé.  
N'était-ce pas un merveilleux hasard qu'il ne reste qu'un unique témoin, impossible à abuser par le Sharingan ? Une petite fille, comme si l'Uchiha voulait copier grossièrement son enfance – un massacre soudain, un héritier survivant, une vengeance à assouvir.

Une nouvelle fois, Sakura inspira profondément pour regagner son calme. Quelles étaient les _probabilités_ ? ragea-t-elle douloureusement.  
Ajoutez à cela que Jiraiya-sama avait traqué jusqu'à la frontière de l'Herbe un autre utilisateur de Sharingan, un membre de l'Akatsuki se faisant appeler Tobi, et le tableau prenait des teintes peu rassurantes. Deux utilisateurs de sharigan à moins de cinquante kilomètres de distance, dans un petit pays sans intérêt stratégique ? Même le hasard avait ses limites.

Sakura grinça des dents et accéléra, le chakra formant une aura presque visible autour de son pantalon trop large.

C'était eux. C'était _lui_. Elle en était convaincue. Morino-san, s'il avait été là, aurait ordonné à Sakura de ne pas former de conclusions hâtives : la fillette n'avait pas été formellement interrogée. Et s'il avait su qu'elle s'était déjà bloquée sur un seul scénario possible, alors qu'interroger la fillette était _sa _responsabilité, il l'aurait froidement invitée à ne pas revenir au T&I avant d'être redevenue une Jounin digne de ce nom. Même si Sakura n'appartenait pas officiellement au T&I, n'y avait pénétré qu'en tant qu'apprentie de la Hokage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vague culpabilité vis-à-vis de Morino-san.  
Même sans être là, _il_ faisait ressurgir en elle la genin éperdument amoureuse, contenant sa violence dans l'espoir d'entrer dans le moule de l'épouse parfaite…

Sakura accéléra.

Pendant six heures, elle ne fut qu'un éclair gris et vert entre les troncs, préservée de la lumière par le feuillage au-dessus de sa tête. Quand elle s'arrêta, le soleil avait déjà amorcé sa descente vers l'Ouest et la veste verte avait disparu dans les profondeurs du sac sanglé sur son dos. Elle avait joué quelques instants avec l'idée de remonter ses larges manches, avant que la fraîcheur de Mars, amplifiée par l'ombre de la forêt, ne la fasse renoncer. Des bruits de roue et des rires d'enfant en provenance de la route lui étaient parvenus plusieurs fois, mais la médic ne s'était pas risquée à étendre son chakra pour vérifier si les cortèges étaient accompagnés de shinobi : elle n'avait aucun désir de trahir sa présence. La prudence lui dictait au contraire de masquer sa propre signature. Sakura avait restreint son énergie bleue aux limites de son corps, utilisant son contrôle parfait pour faire de sa peau une barrière. Par habitude, elle en profita pour augmenter encore ses capacités musculaires, comme le lui avait appris Tsunade-shishou : avec tout son chakra aussi condensé, elle sentit une nouvelle énergie la gagner.

Quand elle s'arrêta à nouveau, la végétation avait changé. Les feuilles étaient d'un vert plus sombre, presque autant que le tissu de son pantalon Sakura en distingua quelques-unes qu'elle ne voyait jamais dans les environs de Konoha. Les feuilles-tentes, comme les appelait Naruto, que Sakura préférait appeler les ailes, car elles ressemblaient à des oiseaux volant la tête en bas, mais aussi les pins astrus et quelques spécimens de bouleaux bleus qui se multiplieraient à l'approche de la frontière, formaient l'essentiel des arbres qui l'entouraient. Un tronçon de route mineur, guère plus qu'un chemin de promenade, était caché par leurs feuilles, mais Sakura pouvait percevoir les passants qui y circulaient. Comme prévu, elle ne sentit pas d'aura shinobi : le village dans lequel elle avait prévu de s'arrêter déjeuner n'abritait qu'une poignée de paysans. Shishou avait décrit le lieu comme « un trou-à-rat, mais honnête », utile pour un shinobi qui voudrait conserver ses rations.

Sakura attendit derrière un buisson que le chemin se vide, puis s'y avança et commença à marcher, adoptant ladémarche assurée d'une shinobi mercenaire. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec ces rôles toute sa vie, la jeune femme avait été entourée de gens plus doués qu'elle, des êtres exceptionnels qui l'auraient tuée d'un souhait aujourd'hui encore, Jounin et médic de génie, elle avait conscience de ne pouvoir rivaliser en combat avec Naruto ou, Kami lui pardonne, Tsunade-shishou même Shizune-sempai était un défi. Jeter sur les civils ce regard arrogant du dragon contemplant des fourmis faisait naître un malaise diffus au fond de son ventre. Quand une famille de paysans s'écarta de son chemin en s'inclinant craintivement, elle retint le réflexe de se pencher vers eux pour les rassurer. Cela n'aurait servi à rien : cette brune au visage dur, habillée pour le combat, ne pourrait jamais faire croire aux enfants qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'elle. Dans de nombreux villages civils, on faisait manger leur soupe aux petits en leur disant que sinon, les « méchants ninjas viendraient les emmener ».

La kunoichi préféra se concentrer sur son objectif. Le petit restaurant et bar local ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Sakura sentit les regards des ivrognes du coin, accoudés au comptoir avec leur verre d'alcool (la médic en elle protesta vigoureusement : de l'alcool à quatorze heures !) passer sur sa silhouette féminine. Trois d'entre eux détournèrent vivement le regard en notant ses habits de voyage et ses gants de combat noirs, mais le dernier se lécha les lèvres d'un air suggestif. L'apprentie de Tsunade songea un instant à faire naître une flamme au bout de son index pour l'amener près de l'alcoolique : imbibé comme il l'était (et il fallait l'être, pour draguer de manière aussi vulgaire une kunoichi - _tu crois qu'il a remarqué qu'on est une kunoichi ? Châ ! _cracha sa Sakura intérieure), l'homme prendrait peut-être feu si elle démarrait l'incendie. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait considérer sa mort comme une perte pour l'espèce humaine, songea-t-elle acidement.

Elle avait malgré tout décidé de signaler sa présence au propriétaire, puis d'aller s'asseoir sans faire d'histoires, quand un instinct l'avertit.  
L'ivrogne loucha sur la main qui lui broyait le poignet, surpris de ne pas sentir sous ses doigts les fesses qu'il avait visées. Il se reprit vite et lui envoya un sourire mielleux.

« Ben alors, mignonne, pas envie d'être gentille avec un honnête travailleur ? »

Oh Kami, un pervers. Sakura grinça des dents. Ses comparses avaient au moins la décence de paraître nerveux. Elle s'imagina un instant serrer la prise qu'elle avait sur le poignet – en déplaçant ses doigts et avec une légère pique de chakra, elle pourrait aisément sectionner le tendon au-delà des capacités de la médecine civile sa main serait toujours là, mais vu l'usage qu'il lui en resterait, il pourrait tout aussi bien être manchot. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait _fait_ auparavant, plus d'une fois.  
Mais même les pervers dégoûtants ne méritaient pas de perdre leur source de revenus. Sakura lâcha la main, sourit aimablement à l'homme – qui lui rendit une grimace pleine de chicots – et se prépara à interpeler le patron qui revenait.

Quand un _autre_ instinct l'avertit, elle commença à se demander si l'ivrogne avait un désir de mort. Les trois autres s'écartaient prudemment, pas assez soûls pour se risquer à soutenir leur camarade.  
Cette fois, Sakura laissa filtrer un peu de chakra avant de libérer sa prise. Le rictus de douleur qui passa sur le visage de l'idiot fit très plaisir à son for intérieur.

« Z'êtes une kunoichi ? balbutia-t-il en massant son membre. D'solé, j'vais pas vu… »

La médic regagna espoir un bref instant en le voyant se tourner sagement vers ses compagnons de beuverie – espoir qu'il écrasa en marmonnant que de son temps, les femelles savaient se tenir et apprécier l'attention d'un mâle.

« La mienne, elle joue pas au ninja, grogna-t-il. Quand j'étais gamin, on n'avait pas des filles qui se prenaient pour des guerrières. »

Sakura sentit les épices lui monter au nez. Au-delà de l'inculture flagrante (la Première Raikage avait été, comme son nom l'indiquait, _une_ Première, et cela remontait bien avant la naissance des grands-parents de Sakura, châ !), c'était la provocation visible qui pesait violemment sur les nerfs de la jeune femme.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le patron pour saluer poliment son unique cliente féminine, ignorant complètement le quatuor d'ivrognes.

« Et pour vous, Madame, ce sera ?

Il cachait bien sa nervosité. Sans le tic qui déformait le coin de ses lèvres, il aurait mérité le titre du sourire Maito Gai. L'idiot au verre vide n'en était sans doute pas à son premier attouchement, mais le patron avait vu la kunoichi et le danger potentiel. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort : Sakura aurait pu démolir le bâtiment d'une main en mangeant son plat de l'autre, tout en faisant jongler une balle sur sa tête et en récitant un traité médical (et ce n'était pas un effet stylistique : l'entraînement de Tsunade-shishou pouvait devenir très exotique). Mais céder aux provocations d'un civil soûl aurait dénoté un manque de contrôle indécent, aussi rendit-elle au barman un sourire déformé, en accord avec ses lèvres foncées à l'encre de tatouage.

- Un ragoût, ordonna-t-elle en essayant de rendre sa voix plus grave (_pas formidable, _songea-t-elle en aparté – on aurait dit une gamine sous testostérone en train de muer).

- Bien sûr, tout de suite, obéit néanmoins le patron. »

Il s'empressa de repartir donner un ordre en cuisine avant de réapparaître avec une rapidité louable, pour un civil. Il sortit un verre et l'essuya avec un chiffon à la propreté douteuse Sakura fit semblant de l'observer, les yeux vitreux, tout en concentrant son attention sur son ouïe. Les trois hommes assis dans un coin de la pièce murmuraient déjà quand elle était entrée et n'avaient pas cessé depuis. Elle leur avait jeté un coup d'œil en passant leurs habits rudes, usés par le travail, et leurs nuques nettement plus bronzées que le devant du cou révélaient des employés agricoles de petite extraction, habitués à se pencher sur les semis pour travailler la terre sous la morsure des étés du Feu. Sakura savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur des indices aussi évidents au Pays de l'Herbe. Le climat là-bas était moins contrasté : la jeune femme se rapprochait de l'océan, et le printemps serait doux mais pluvieux. Un temps idéal pour verdir l'herbe qui donnait son nom au pays.

Son ragoût arriva vite. La médic chercha machinalement des traces de poison avant de commencer à l'avaler, peu encline à passer plus de temps nécessaire dans la gargote. Ses bouchées régulières eurent vite raison de la gamelle. Elle laissa quelques pièces sur le comptoir, remercia sans douceur le patron (trop de politesse venant d'une kunoichi rendait les civils nerveux, avait-elle vite compris) et sortit en ignorant les regards des soûlards.

* * *

Itachi contempla silencieusement ses mains. La lumière des torches se reflétait sur ses ongles laqués. Il avait créé lui-même les flammes, les choisissant blanches et sans chaleur elles illuminaient les murs humides et la table au centre de la pièce.

Il prit une petite bouteille dans une armoire creusée à même la roche, versa le liquide sur un chiffon et s'en frotta calmement les ongles. Le vernis et le sang séché s'affinèrent peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement, et Itachi répéta méthodiquement le processus sur tous les doigts de sa main gauche. Il ne prêta pas attention au ricanement étranglé qui s'éleva.

« Un nukenin qui… s'enlève son vernis… rit l'homme enchaîné sur la table. Elle fait peur, l'A… A… »

Itachi ne réagit pas. L'homme venait de découvrir que le son _a_ n'était plus une bonne idée pour lui.

« … katsuki, poursuivit-il malgré tout par pur entêtement. »

C'était ridicule : il avait craché deux heures plus tôt tout ce qu'Itachi voulait savoir. Mais après soixante-cinq heures de torture – presqu'un Tsukuyomi –, l'aîné des Uchiha avait confirmé une tendance à l'arrogance chez le shinobi de la Brume. Il devait savoir qu'il était fini, et voulait avoir au moins l'occasion de partir en beauté. Ce serait métaphorique, évidemment : le sourire de l'ange tranché des coins de ses lèvres jusqu'au milieu des joues lui donnait l'air d'un clown grotesque. Ce qui aurait pu lui rester de beauté après ça avait disparu avec son œil gauche. Itachi avait observé avec une fascination masquée l'orbite s'emplir de larmes, de sang et d'une substance translucide – quand il avait approché le kunai de son deuxième œil, l'homme avait hurlé et promis de parler.  
Mais deux heures suffisaient à un Jounin pour récupérer. Il devait regretter ce moment de faiblesse, analysa Itachi : à présent, il allait essayer d'humilier son tortionnaire pour avoir l'illusion de partir sur une petite victoire.

Le nukenin commença à frotter ses ongles droits. Il retira soigneusement le sang qui s'était accumulé sous les cuticules. Quand son travail fut terminé, il reposa le chiffon, saisit un mouchoir en tissu et sortit de la pochette sombre à sa taille une fiole crème.  
Quand il commença à en badigeonner ses mains rougies, le Jounin attaché retint un autre rire étouffé.

« C'est ça… 'rgh… »

_Toujours le son a_. Il imagina le sourire de l'homme s'ouvrir, le sang coulant des coins déchirés de ses lèvres. Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis de douleur.  
La lotion avait retiré les taches sur sa peau pâle. Itachi s'essuya rapidement avant d'enflammer le mouchoir d'une pensée. Son visage resta aussi neutre que d'habitude quand les flammes grimpèrent, vinrent lécher les mèches sur ses tempes comme des corbeaux prêts à s'envoler, le feu entourant sa main d'une gueule embrasée. Il aurait pu être fait de marbre, si les cernes gris violacé sous ses yeux n'avaient pas grandi de jour en jour.  
(En ce moment, il avait l'air d'un insomniaque chronique arrivé au stade terminal : Deidara avait déclaré en riant qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un véritable dieu, toujours sur le qui-vive à rattraper « les conneries des mortels ».  
_Presque_, avait voulu répondre Itachi. Il avait songé à demander au fanatique des explosions s'il pouvait espérer des offrandes, mais s'il rentrait dans son jeu, le blond aurait été capable de saluer sa divinité en faisant exploser la pièce où l'Akatsuki s'était réunie mauvaise idée, donc.)  
Parmi ses _privilèges divins_, le shinobi comptait la possibilité de laisser le feu qu'il créait vivre sa vie. C'était une légère exagération : il fallait quand même maintenir un lien, sinon on risquait de se rendre compte que pendant qu'on Tsukuyomisait une quelconque victime, la moitié de la forêt voisine était partie en fumée. Ce qu'Itachi pouvait réellement faire, en revanche, c'était allumer un brasier et y méditer plusieurs heures sans ressentir plus qu'une vague impression de chaleur, ou encore brûler un cadavre et choisir la quantité et composition chimique des cendres qui resteraient.

« Tu es tellement puissant que ça en devient ridicule, avait grogné Kisame quand son partenaire avait, contre toute probabilité, vaincu un duel de techniques élémentales, le feu de la Feuille contre l'eau de la Brume.

- En effet. »

S'il avait dû choisir, Itachi n'aurait pas opté pour le mot _ridicule_ il aurait pris quelque chose de plus réaliste, comme _dangereux_ ou _destructeur_. Il y avait un équilibre en ce bas-monde, et le dieu qui avait créé Uchiha Itachi avait décidé de l'envoyer au diable, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Les crises de toux qui pliaient le génie en deux devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses, soudaines et violentes. Il se donnait quinze mois à être un shinobi de rang S, peut-être deux ans avant de finir cloué au lit – après ça, Itachi avait cessé de planifier. Il ne comptait pas vivre jusque-là.  
Formulé comme ça, on aurait vraiment dit un héros de tragédie. Mais après tout, Itachi considérait que l'histoire de sa vie aurait pu tirer des larmes à n'importe quel être doté d'un cœur (aucun shinobi de sa connaissance, donc. Parfois, être entouré de tueurs surentraînés au sens de l'humour glauque ou inexistant devenait pesant).  
Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais eu d'autres options. Lui-même n'était pas spécialement équilibré, après tout. Quand on éborgnait calmement un homme hurlant auquel on venait juste de couper un intestin, on perdait toutes ses chances de plaider la santé mentale.

« Qui est-ce qui… t'a eu ? grinça le prisonnier sur sa table, une joie mauvaise dans son ton fatigué. »

Son énergie l'abandonnait par les multiples plaies qui constellaient son corps. Qu'il puisse encore parler était un gage de son talent pour qu'il mette autant de plaisir pervers dans ses mots, il devait vraiment…

Itachi se raidit. L'homme avait tourné la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux, et ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait que lui plaire. _L'illusion_. Il ne sentait plus le drain constant sur son chakra. _L'illusion n'est plus en place_. Ses mains se contractèrent. D'un geste, Itachi réactiva le genjutsu. Mais c'était trop tard : dans un moment de faiblesse incompréhensible, il avait laissé tomber la façade.

« Un kunai ? suggéra l'autre, supportant même la lettre _a_ qui élargissait son sourire grotesque. Un shuriken ? Taijutsu ? Un sceau ? C'est pour ça que le… »

Il reprit un instant pour respirer, plusieurs inspirations courtes. Itachi sentit un début de frayeur l'envahir – _il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de failles, c'était trop dangereux, trop tôt !_

« … le _célèbre_ Uchiha Itachi ne m'a pas gratifié… de son talent héréditaire ? De son Sha… ringan ?

- Non, coupa Itachi.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi, a… alors ? »

Mais le criminel aux yeux sombres resta muet. L'homme n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus - il avait vu la pellicule blanchâtre recouvrant presque entièrement l'œil gauche du nukenin. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement du Sharingan, son analyse n'était pas mauvaise – il ne pouvait pas savoir, bien sûr, que le Tsukuyomi ne vivait que dans l'œil gauche d'Itachi, celui qui, au fil des jours, mourait lentement.  
Le brun sentit son œil droit prendre la forme du Sharingan devant l'afflux émotionnel qu'il subissait. Il le força à se désactiver : maintenant qu'un de ses yeux n'avait presque plus d'énergie, le précieux œil qui lui restait devait durer aussi longtemps que possible.

Il savait que son réseau de chakra se basait sur le Sharingan, les vaisseaux renforcés au niveau des yeux, et il savait que cesser d'utiliser un œil signifiait une réorganisation conséquente de son système, sans oublier la maladie qui le tuait à petit feu. Mais perdre le contrôle d'un genjutsu ? Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ce n'était pas normal.

Itachi utilisa sa vitesse surhumaine pour apparaître près de la table et achever le mourant.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi faible. Avant, il aurait couru retrouver Sasuke et provoqué son petit frère pour lui offrir un combat digne des génies qu'ils étaient, avant qu'il ne se détériore trop. Mais les nouveaux facteurs ne le permettaient plus – il ne pouvait pas mourir tout de suite, ça ne _devait pas_ arriver !  
Un bref calcul, usé par les répétitions, se répéta dans sa tête. Six Sharingan restants dans le monde, quatre pour les frères Uchiha (car même en pensée, Itachi ne pouvait pas renoncer à son œil gauche), un pour Hatake Kakashi, un pour Tobi – cela faisait le Sharingan de Tobi dans un camp, les siens et celui de Kakashi dans l'autre, et Sasuke – il le fallait, Itachi avait consacré trop de temps et d'énergie à masquer la vérité à son petit frère – Sasuke qui rejoindrait Konoha après avoir tué son aîné. Trois Sharingan dans un camp, un dans l'autre. Konoha gagnait. Pour que cela survive, il fallait continuer à faire pression sur Tobi pour l'empêcher de rallier Sasuke à l'Akatsuki, et surtout…

Il fallait qu'Itachi conserve l'usage de ses deux yeux jusqu'au moment final.  
Aucune pression sur l'œil gauche. Pas même un simple Sharingan, rien – s'il l'avait pu, Itachi aurait bandé son œil pour l'isoler complètement. Il devait avoir la possibilité d'invoquer deux Mangekyô. L'œil droit n'était pas envahi de la même pâleur, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps : il baissait lui aussi depuis des années.

_Stupide petit frère_, songea l'Uchiha en enflammant le cadavre devant lui. Si Sasuke était resté concentré sur la vengeance comme lui avait demandé son grand frère, si seulement il n'avait pas commencé à menacer ce qu'Itachi aimait le plus au monde…

Une expression rare prit place sur le visage d'Itachi : la colère désespérée du fataliste. Le prodige Uchiha savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, bien sûr, mais depuis quand pouvait-il _choisir_ ?

* * *

Quand Kisame apprit l'histoire du massacre du clan de l'Herbe, il trouva délicieusement ironique de raconter la chose à son coéquipier, meurtrier aux yeux rouges et survivante épargnée inclus. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions, mais certainement pas à ce qu'Itachi se taise, ses yeux noirs vitreux, avant de déclarer d'un ton très calme qu'ils allaient avancer d'un pas dans leur capture du Kyûbi.

L'homme-requin renonça. Il était strictement _incapable _d'imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir, voici le chapitre du week-end du _Choix d'Itachi_, qui aurait pu s'appeler "Le début de l'action" ou "Le chapitre du dialogue".

Avant tout, merci aux nouveaux followers et à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris !

Je pensais garder un rythme de publication hebdomadaire mais après quelques événements, je n'ai pas trop écrit cette semaine et j'ignore si le chapitre 4 sera prêt pour samedi prochain. Mais il devrait être publié au maximum dans deux semaines, quoi qu'il arrive.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sunas** : oui, les malheurs de Sakura ne font que commencer... Quand j'ai vu que les membres de l'Akatsuki portaient du vernis, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les imaginer avec du dissolvant, d'où la scène. Deidara se peignant les ongles, ça ferait un peu drag queen, non ?

**lustucruxD **: j'espère pouvoir montrer une Sakura réaliste ! C'est la fiction _Five Kingdoms for the Dead _d'Evil is a Relative Term qui m'a poussé à faire une Sakura de l'ombre, ça correspond bien à ce personnage (elle a passé sa vie derrière Naruto et Sasuke, après tout...).

* * *

Sakura entra d'un pas décidé dans l'auberge. Les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce principale levèrent la tête puis replongèrent dans leurs occupations. Le patron derrière son comptoir la fixa d'un air mécontent : il devait avoir vu assez de ninjas dans la semaine précédente pour le reste de sa vie.

Sakura avait dormi la nuit précédente dans un onsen du pays du Feu, installée confortablement dans une petite chambre traditionnelle. Etendue sur son lit, elle avait passé son plan en revue.

Que ferait-elle si elle apprenait que son clan, qu'elle avait abandonné il y a dix ans, avait été massacré par un inconnu ? Se précipiterait-elle vers la terre de sa naissance au mépris de toute prudence ? Non, pas si elle tenait à la vie. Quand un criminel tuait un clan entier, on évitait de lui signaler qu'il restait encore quelques survivants – on ne sait jamais, il voudrait peut-être terminer le travail.  
Heshiboka Sakuri, vagabonde partie de son clan à la suite d'un désaccord, était une kunoichi médiocre. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, n'ayant pas hérité de la pupille prismatique des Heshiboka, elle parvenait à peine à se hisser au niveau d'un Genin accompli. Mais elle était vivante après dix ans sur les routes et cela suffisait à prouver son bon sens : on ne survivait pas sur le marché des ninjas mercenaires sans une bonne dose de talent ou beaucoup de précautions.  
Non, après avoir appris une nouvelle aussi atroce, elle attendrait quelques jours, reviendrait discrètement et demanderait à savoir ce qui s'était passé. La petite survivante serait une inconnue pour elle : elle n'était qu'un bébé quand Sakuri aurait abandonné le clan. Mais la jeune femme ne pourrait retenir son envie de parler à l'une des dernières Heshiboka, la dernière porteuse de l'œil-de-mouche qui avait fait la fierté du clan. A sa manière un peu bourrue, elle voudrait réconforter l'enfant. Sakura avait acheté une jolie barrette en forme d'aubépine, symbole d'espoir, pour offrir à sa « nièce ».  
_Raconte à Tante Sakuri ce qui s'est passé. Qui est cet homme aux yeux rouges ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là ? Tu ne me mens pas, hein, petite ? Tu ne voudrais pas que Tante Sakuri en veuille à la mauvaise personne, pas vrai ?_

Sakura avait inclus dans son plan les shinobi que le Village Caché dans l'Herbe, Kusagakure, enverrait forcément. Aucun village ninja digne de ce nom ne laisserait passer un massacre survenu aussi près. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa couverture : les Heshiboka avaient réclamé leur indépendance politique il y a longtemps, comme le prouvait leur alliance avec Konoha, et l'Herbe ne devait pas posséder de liste des membres du clan. Dans ce genre de familles mineures, les querelles intestines étaient légions, personne ne serait surpris par la réapparition d'une cousine.  
Tout aurait été bien plus simple si l'Herbe et la Feuille avaient été alliés. Mais une froide neutralité persistait entre les deux villages, anciens ennemis durant la précédente Guerre Ninja.

Sakura devrait faire attention en interrogeant la fillette. Une ninja aussi _prudente_ qu'elle ne songerait pas à se venger. Un intérêt trop prononcé pour l'assassin de leur famille serait perçu au mieux comme glauque, au pire comme suspect. L'enfant ne serait sans doute pas capable de soupçonner cette tante sortie de nulle part, mais si elle parlait, les shinobi de l'Herbe ne seraient pas aussi naïfs. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas les informations suffisantes pour reconnaître Uchiha Sasuke – Sakura remercia mentalement Naruto d'avoir milité pendant toutes ces années pour que Sasuke ne soit pas ajouté à la liste officielle des déserteurs – mais s'ils avaient l'impression qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait, son séjour risquait de devenir rapidement déplaisant.

Sakura savait qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. Kusa était un petit village comparé aux cinq Grands : si les choses dégénéraient, le pire qu'elle affronterait serait une team de Chûnins. Mais il suffirait d'une technique un peu trop semblable à celles de Tsunade-shishou pour que les soupçons naissent et que les relations entre les deux villages deviennent glacées.  
Et Shishou était parfaitement capable de la laisser gérer l'embrouillamini politique qui en résulterait, avait songé l'apprentie avec désespoir. Eviter la paperasse était devenu un art pour la Hokage. Si Shizune n'avait pas déjà été Jounin, on aurait dû lui donner une promotion pour réussir à convaincre Tsunade (avec force chantages, menaces de violence et bouteilles de saké en guise de récompense) de s'occuper chaque jour des piles de papiers sur son bureau.

Sakura avait consacré la journée du lendemain à se faire voir dans plusieurs villages, tout en donnant l'impression qu'elle voulait passer inaperçue. Si l'Herbe cherchait par hasard à remonter sa trace, ils apprendraient qu'on avait effectivement aperçue une kunoichi correspondant à la description.

« Elle a traversé le village, on aurait dit qu'elle était pressée, elle avait l'air méfiante. Pâlichonne, aussi. Pas en très bonne santé, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Elle était finalement arrivée le troisième jour après son départ de Konoha, aux alentours de dix-huit heures. On l'avait informée que la survivante et les shinobi qui la gardaient logeaient dans l'auberge du village le plus proche. D'après un habitant mécontent, les ninjas avaient réquisitionné un champ en jachère pour tester la fillette – du moins c'était ce que Sakura avait tiré des marmonnements de l'homme sur « des flammes bizarres, et pis comme un raz-de-marée, la pauvre gamine a pas besoin de ça en plus du reste ! ».

Donc Kusa voulait récupérer l'enfant, avait déduit Sakura. Elle n'y voyait pas d'objection : les Heshiboka étaient techniquement alliés à Konoha, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils voulaient simplement s'affirmer par rapport au village de Kusa juste à côté d'eux.  
La tante Sakuri ne protesterait pas non plus. Une fillette de sept ans rentrait mal dans le mode de vie d'un ninja vagabond.

Si les procédures de l'Herbe ressemblaient un peu à celles de Konoha, une équipe serait sur les lieux du massacre et récupérerait les techniques et les richesses du clan.

(« C'est du vol, Baa-chan ! s'était exclamé Naruto quand on l'avait envoyé sur le territoire de deux clans qui s'étaient entretués.

- Et alors, tu crois qu'ils vont venir se plaindre ? »)

Le reste de la team voulait apparemment vérifier si l'enfant ferait une bonne recrue. Sakura ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils l'emmènent. A cet âge-là, les jeunes étaient encore modelables, leur loyauté naturellement vacillante. Et la fillette aurait une excellente motivation pour travailler dur – venger son clan assassiné, quel noble but !  
_Peut-être qu'elle sera un génie, qu'elle restera dans son coin d'un air mystérieux et que tous les garçons de la classe seront amoureux d'elle. Ce serait amusant, n'est-ce pas, Sasuke-kun ? Peut-être même qu'elle quittera son village pour courir après des fantômes. Et quand elle viendra te trouver pour venger sa famille, que feras-tu ?_

Un sourire amer aux lèvres, Sakura se dirigea vers l'aubergiste.

« Une chambre pour une personne, demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop grave de femme adulte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ?  
- Vous devez vous douter, non ?

L'homme la regarda, observant plus attentivement ses cheveux sombres et sa peau qui, par contraste, paraissait trop pâle, ses habits usés, ses traits tirés comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez dormi les jours précédents (ou qui avait consacré quelques heures à appuyer sur ses cernes pour les rendre plus voyants).

- Vous… vous en faisiez partie ?

Sakura détourna la tête, laissant plusieurs mèches brunes cacher son visage. Elle contracta très visiblement les poings et rendit sa voix encore plus rauque pour déclarer :

- Oui, j'en faisais partie. Heshiboka Sakuri. C'était… il y a longtemps.

L'aubergiste hocha la tête.

- Si j'peux me permettre, combien ?

Sakura compta jusqu'à trois.

- Dix ans.  
- Alors vous ne connaissez pas la petiote ?  
- Non. Elle devait être bébé quand…  
- Ah. Je comprends. Voilà votre clef, cinquième porte sur votre gauche, en haut de l'escalier.  
- Merci. »

La kunoichi s'inclina et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Le chakra qu'elle sentait déjà dans l'entrée se renforça alors qu'elle montait. S'il y avait eu un Jounin, Sakura aurait perçu comme un courant puissant, une rivière toute entière essayant de l'entraîner dans son sens, mais elle n'éprouva que la sensation familière de nombreux ruisseaux tentant chacun de l'amener dans son chemin. Un souvenir d'enfance lui revint en mémoire et la fit sourire avec nostalgie – quand Iruka-sensei avait expliqué à Kiba pourquoi un Jounin dans toute sa puissance faisait _peur_, alors qu'un groupe entier de Chûnins ne provoquait qu'un sentiment d'inconfort. Réponse : un chakra de Jounin était bien plus intense.

Et puis la moitié d'entre eux, selon les critères civils, auraient mérité une place dans un institut psychiatrique. Les aspirants Genin l'avaient pensé très fort, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé le dire tout haut : on ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'un des Jounins qui allaient être leurs _sensei_ écoutait aux fenêtres…

Sakura malaxa un peu de son propre chakra, attentive à ne pas en laisser trop filtrer, et l'envoya comme une barrière autour d'elle. Les Kusa nins sauraient vite qu'elle était là autant se révéler tout de suite.  
Sa chambre la surprit agréablement. Elle était propre, quoique peu meublé : un lit aux couvertures bordeaux et une table basse entourée de coussins constituaient la totalité du mobilier. On avait épargné de l'espace en creusant une armoire dans le mur, et Sakura alla y déposer ses vêtements de rechange.

Les shinobi de l'Herbe étaient toujours à côté. Ils ne prenaient pas la peine de se masquer, sans doute rendus confiants par leur nombre et la proximité du village. Sakura pouvait les comprendre : elle avait beau être Jounin, les environs de Konoha lui donnaient toujours un sentiment trompeur de sécurité, comme si l'ombre de la Feuille possédait sa propre conscience et l'accompagnait.

Si seulement cette impression rassurante d'être protégée pouvait l'accompagner hors du village, soupira la kunoichi. Elle se sentait désagréablement vulnérable, dans un pays étranger, cachée sous un nom et une apparence qui n'étaient pas les siennes, sans pouvoir utiliser ses techniques habituelles.

Sakura secoua la tête. Assez de pleurnicheries ! Elle avait une mission à terminer et des shinobi étrangers à infiltrer. L'Herbe n'allait pas gentiment transférer ses informations à Konoha.

« Shannaro ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton décidé, imitant son for intérieur qu'elle voyait de moins en moins. »

Les hommes de l'Herbe étaient regroupés dans une chambre un peu plus loin, leurs auras faisant comme une lumière brillante pour Sakura. Elle vérifia soigneusement qu'elle avait toujours autour d'elle assez de chakra pour une Genin, puis frappa à la porte.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit portait un gilet vert semblable au sien et ressemblait de manière frappante à un Chûnin de Konoha. Seul son bandeau frontal, dont la gravure formait comme des brins d'herbe, révélait son appartenance. Il lui jeta un regard méfiant et leva légèrement sa main gauche comme s'il s'apprêtait à saisir un kunai. Sakura nota l'action du coin de l'œil : les shinobi de Kusa n'étaient peut-être pas si imprudents, finalement. Ils devaient craindre le retour du meurtrier, venu s'occuper de la fillette qu'il avait laissée en vie sur un caprice.

« Je suis Heshiboka Sakuri, dit Sakura. »

Se présenter d'entrée de jeu était un coup de poker, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle savait aussi que pour que sa couverture fonctionne, il fallait qu'elle montre une certitude sans faille. On ne doutait pas de son propre nom, après tout.

L'homme ne se décala pas. Il darda ses yeux vert clair sur elle comme s'il cherchait à lire la vérité. La médic resta immobile Heshiboka Sakuri était fatiguée et en deuil, deux raisons de ne pas se montrer sensible à l'aura imposante de l'homme.

« Et vous pouvez prouver votre identité comment ?

Quel rustre. A Konoha, ça lui aurait valu un coup de poing bien placé de l'apprentie de la Hokage.

- Prouver ? Tous ceux qui connaissaient mon nom sont _morts_, cracha-t-elle.

- Et alors ? Je suis censé te croire sur parole, kunoichi ?

- Laisse-la rentrer, Ako-kun, chantonna une voix depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'homme cilla.

- Riki-sempai, elle est…

- Ako-kun.

Sakura reçut sans sourciller le regard menaçant du shinobi. Dès qu'il s'écarta, elle observa les deux ninjas agenouillés autour d'une table de bois brun.

- Bonjour, Heshiboka-san, sourit une petite femme au visage poupon. Je suis Ushafu Riki, Chûnin de Kusa, et voici mes coéquipiers, Mariki Ako-kun et Pazen Haru-kun.

Sa voix ressemblait à une mélodie, en harmonie avec ses grands yeux bleus qui fixaient Sakura avec chaleur. Le dénommé Ako vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, en face d'un autre homme à la carrure de colosse. En la voyant, si frêle dans son uniforme, Sakura eut la vision d'une petite fille qui aurait volé les habits de ses parents. Mais son visage adulte et les deux doigts manquants à sa main droite racontaient une autre histoire.

Sakura s'inclina brièvement, consciente que la démonstration de confiance n'était qu'une façade.

- Je suis venue dès que j'ai… appris, déclara-t-elle.

- Mes condoléances, dans ce cas.

Sakura laissa son regard errer sur le sol, marmonnant un « Merci » fatigué.

- Votre clan vous avait envoyée en mission ? reprit la jolie poupée.

- Non. Nous n'étions pas en bons termes.

La femme hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Mais ne restez pas là, venez parmi nous. Hae-chan et Chokibo-kun devraient revenir bientôt.

- Hae-chan, est-elle…

- La survivante ? Oui, c'est elle.

La blonde prit une gorgée de thé alors que Sakura s'agenouillait du côté opposé de la table. Ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans le regard de jade de la Jounin.

- Vous devez être partie depuis bien longtemps, Heshiboka-san, pour ne pas connaître un membre de votre famille.

- Bientôt dix ans, confirma Sakura en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose arriverait. Nous n'avions pas d'ennemis, pas quand je suis partie.

- Pas d'ennemis que vous connaissiez, Heshiboka-san. Tous les clans ont des adversaires.

Sakura pinça les lèvres, se demandant où l'autre femme voulait en venir.

- Peut-être, Ushafu-san. J'étais jeune, la dernière fois que je les ai vus.

- Si je puis me permettre, quel âge aviez-vous ?

- Seize ans.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne faites pas votre âge.

La médic ne répondit pas. La vagabonde qu'elle prétendait être ne serait pas sensible à un tel compliment. Riki parut le comprendre, puisqu'elle reprit en lui servant une tasse de thé :

- Et quel était le motif de votre… départ ? D'après Hae-chan, les Heshiboka étaient un clan très uni.

- Tous les clans ont des dissensions, répondit Sakura.

La Kusa nin reconnut une parodie de ses propres mots.

- Pourquoi revenir ? Si un assassin en a après votre clan, on pourrait croire que vous voudriez rester éloignée.

Sakura releva brusquement les yeux et claqua sa tasse sur la table. Les deux hommes se tendirent, leurs mains se dirigeant par réflexe vers les poches où ils devaient cacher leurs armes.  
La Chûnin venait de suggérer qu'elle serait prête à ignorer le massacre de son propre clan pour un souci de sécurité. C'était une insulte à peine déguisée. Les ninjas de Kusa n'avaient-ils aucune subtilité dans leurs interrogatoires ?

- J'étais en désaccord avec mon clan. Cela ne signifie pas que je doive être indifférente à leur mort !

La blonde lui jeta un regard de chat sous ses longs cils clairs. Sakura entendit des pas légers dans le couloir elle vit les trois Kusa nins se redresser imperceptiblement. Il devait s'agir de leur coéquipier et de la fillette. Heshiboka Sakuri n'avait pas les sens assez aiguisés pour les entendre, aussi la médic prit-elle une gorgée de thé comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

- N'avez-vous pas peur pour votre vie ? poursuivit Riki.

- Peur ? ricana Sakura. Ce meurtrier ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe. Même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à faire de moi ? Je ne possède pas l'œil-de-mouche, Ushafu-san. Je suis… j'_étais_ une honte pour mon clan. Mais je rendrai les hommages dus aux ancêtres, en tant que dernière adulte des Heshiboka, et je repartirai.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sakura se retourna : dans l'encadrement se tenait un adolescent aux cheveux sombres, tenant par la main une petite fille qui lui fit immédiatement penser à Hyûga Hanabi. Sa longue chevelure était d'un noir Uchiha, mais ses yeux clairs aux multiples facettes rappelaient un peu le regard fantomatique des Hyûga. Quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix éthérée.

- Heshiboka ?...

L'adolescent serra sa petite main pâle, surpris par la présence d'une inconnue au milieu de ses compagnons.

- Oui, Hae-chan, chantonna Riki. Je te présente ta tante Sakuri.

Sakura se secoua enfin. Si les couleurs de l'enfant lui rappelaient les Hyûga, elle était restée frappée par ses traits : on aurait dit une version féminine du Sasuke de l'Académie.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as cherché à faire, Sasuke-kun ? Pourquoi choisir une enfant qui te ressemble autant ? _

Son for intérieur grimaça comme si elle avait mordu un citron. _Châ ! C'est malsain !_

- Ushafu-san dit la vérité, Hae-chan. Mon nom est Heshiboka Sakuri.

- Vous n'avez pas nos yeux, dit l'enfant.

Son ton était _trop _calme. _Choc post-traumatique_, diagnostiqua la médic en Sakura.

- C'est une longue histoire. Je suis partie du clan pendant très longtemps, Hae-chan. Tu devais être un bébé, à l'époque.

La main blanche de la fillette glissa hors de celle du ninja, et elle avança jusqu'à Sakura, son pantalon un peu trop grand effleurant le parquet.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment de ma famille ?

Le cœur de Sakura se brisa devant l'espoir qui envahissait ses pupilles transparentes.

- Oui, Hae-chan, répondit-elle néanmoins, maudissant les frères Uchiha et leur piste de cadavres. »

Les yeux prismatiques commencèrent à briller. Sakura sentit son masque d'indifférence se briser dans un craquement presque audible, alors que l'enfant dessous laissait affleurer sa douleur immense. Quand elle fondit soudain en sanglots, Sakura ne chercha pas à retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. La kunoichi en elle lui disait que Heshiboka Sakuri pleurerait, face à la survivante du massacre de son clan. _Laisse-toi aller, _soufflait la voix froide de la raison. _Cela attendrira les Kusa nins, ils respecteront ton deuil et tu auras le champ libre._  
Mais la médic dans son cœur se sentait horriblement, infiniment désolée pour cette orpheline dont l'univers venait de s'effondrer, et qui allait subir une nouvelle trahison.

Lentement, comme si elle tenait une statue de porcelaine, Sakura resserra son étreinte sur la fillette tremblante.

Trois jours plus tard, quand Riki l'autorisa à assister aux entraînements de Hae, Sakura sut que la mission serait réussie. Les Kusa nins auraient été stupides de la croire sur parole : ils la surveillaient sans cesse, attentifs à ses moindres mouvements. Sakura était rentrée dans la peau de Heshiboka Sakuri et n'en sortait plus. Son masque avait gagné une histoire, des récits de voyage pour la plupart empruntés à Naruto, mais aussi des sentiments – un mélange de rancœur et de culpabilité envers ce clan qui l'avait rejetée, mais qu'elle avait abandonné pendant dix années entières, un désir farouche d'indépendance, une vague honte quant à sa faiblesse, et surtout, une affection croissante envers Hae-chan. Le tout sous les yeux vigilants des shinobi de l'Herbe qui ne lui autorisaient jamais un moment seule avec la fillette. Sakura l'acceptait. Hae avait répété pour elle le récit de cette nuit d'horreur, en quelques murmures entrecoupés de longs silences, pendant que ses mèches noires se rabattaient sur son visage et l'isolaient du monde. Sakura n'avait pas ressenti le choc qu'elle aurait imaginé en entendant la description exacte de Sasuke, aussi précise que possible de la part d'une fillette cachée à distance. Hae ne parlait pas du Sharingan qu'elle n'aurait pas pu distinguer, mais elle décrit une fois le sabre aux éclairs, parcouru par des étincelles qui pépiaient comme un millier d'oiseaux.

Quelque part, Sakura était heureuse que Sasuke ait développé la technique de Kakashi pour en créer une version bien à lui : une part irrationnelle d'elle-même n'aurait pas supporté que tous ces meurtres aient été commis par l'unique jutsu original de leur sensei.

Deux jours après, trois des quatre Kusa nins partirent retrouver leurs compagnons sur le lieu du massacre. Pazen Haru, l'autre Chûnin de la team, resta pour garder la survivante. Quand il avertit Sakura qu'il allait chercher quelque chose dans le village, elle sut que le moment était arrivé. Il était temps de s'assurer que l'enfant n'avait rien caché, qu'elle n'était complice d'aucune manipulation.  
C'était la première fois que la Konoha nin pouvait passer un instant seule avec sa « nièce » depuis son arrivée, et la petite s'était attachée à elle comme à une bouée dans la tempête. Même le colosse taciturne ne pouvait rester indifférent à l'affection désespérée de l'enfant et au soin que Sakuri prenait d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras dès qu'elle voulait, lui racontant des histoires avant de s'endormir, la félicitant après ses entraînements.

Quand la porte se referma sur la stature imposante de Haru, Sakura regarda la fillette, laissant un sourire adoucir ses traits. Elle n'était pas spécialement bonne actrice : si ses sentiments envers l'enfant paraissaient si réels, c'était parce qu'ils l'étaient. Là était le problème, à vrai dire.

« Tu veux du thé, Hae-chan ? proposa-t-elle à la petite.

Mais celle-ci se contenta de la fixer, la lumière diffractée sur les facettes de ses pupilles.

- Tante Sakuri… Les ninjas de Kusa, ils veulent que je vienne avec eux.

C'était une affirmation, et Sakura hocha la tête. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir emmener l'enfant avec elle – la quitter allait être un déchirement.

_Elle deviendrait forte, à Konoha. Elle a du potentiel, et Konoha l'exploiterait mieux que Kusa. _

- Emmène-moi avec toi.

La tasse de Sakura s'arrêta contre ses lèvres. Elle savait que ça arriverait, mais ça ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile.

- Je ne peux pas, Hae-chan, répondit-elle. Je suis une vagabonde, tu es trop jeune pour ma vie.

Hae baissa la tête, mordit profondément sa lèvre inférieure. Sakura sentit ses mains se crisper autour de la tasse de thé alors que la veste réglementaire devenait soudain très lourde sur ses épaules. En tant que Jounin de Konoha, elle ne pourrait jamais emmener la fillette. Même si Kusa la lui laissait – hautement improbable – il faudrait révéler à Hae sa véritable identité. La rancœur que l'enfant pourrait concevoir serait trop dangereuse pour le village caché de la Feuille on n'avait pas besoin d'un autre Sasuke.

Quand la fillette explosa, Sakura en voulut à Sasuke, une amertume rance mêlée de déception qui lui fit comme une boule au niveau du cœur. Les traits congestionnés par la douleur, Hae ressemblait encore plus à son ancien coéquipier, après qu'Itachi était revenu le voir pour « tester sa haine ».

_- _Tante Sakuri, je veux rester avec toi ! Je ne veux pas aller avec eux, je veux rester avec toi !

- C'est impossible, Hae-chan.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tante Sakuri…

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles de Hae. Sakura se durcit.

_Maudit sois-tu, Sasuke ! Tu savais ce qu'elle allait éprouver, tu le savais ! Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu prouver ? Pourquoi ?_

Toujours cette question. Alors qu'elle prenait l'enfant dans ses bras, débitant des promesses sans valeur, qu'elle viendrait la voir souvent, qu'elle l'emmènerait avec elle dans quelques années, Sakura répétait ce mot comme une litanie. _Pourquoi ?_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Jounin de Konoha, encore et toujours, même quand elle aurait voulu plus que tout guérir l'enfant de tous ses maux et de son infinie tristesse.

Elle prit une décision. Tsunade-shishou lui aurait reproché de ne trop s'impliquer dans sa mission, mais elle _savait_ que Naruto aurait approuvé son choix.

- Hae-chan, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la fillette dans ses bras, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Oui, Tante Sakuri, répondit une voix étouffée.

- Ne répète jamais ce que je vais te dire. A personne, même pas à tes amis ou aux autres enfants de Kusa. C'est promis ?

- … Oui, Tante Sakuri.

- Je vais chercher celui qui a fait ça. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le tuer toute seule, alors je demanderai de l'aide, mais je le trouverai. Et à ce moment-là, tu pourras être là et m'aider. Pour ça, il faut que tu deviennes puissante.

- Oui.

- Mais surtout, surtout, il faut que tu sois heureuse. Il a voulu te détruire, et tu ne le laisseras pas faire. Tu dois être heureuse, te faire des amis, trouver quelqu'un avec qui continuer le clan. N'oublie surtout pas ça.

Sakura inspira profondément.

- J'ai connu quelqu'un, autrefois, qui a tout perdu pour la vengeance. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Maintenant, je le déteste, parce qu'il s'est laissé dévorer. C'est très important de ne pas oublier nos morts, Hae-chan, mais rappelle-toi que les vivants sont toujours plus importants. Tu peux me promettre ça ?

Et quand Hae acquiesça d'un ton vacillant, la médic en Sakura sentit comme un baume se répandre au fond d'elle. Elle empêcherait Sasuke de transformer la petite en un simple double. Hae ne marcherait pas sur le même chemin stérile.

- Tante Sakuri ? reprit une voix timide.

- Oui, Hae-chan ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit aux ninjas de Kusa.

Sakura se raidit. Ses cheveux teints se mêlaient à ceux de l'enfant, formant comme une longue vague noire sur leurs deux corps.

- L'homme, il… il n'était pas tout seul, tu sais ?

- Oui, Hae-chan.

_Une rousse qui savait où était Hae-chan. Karin, sûrement. Elle était avec Sasuke la dernière fois._

- Mais à un moment… Il lui a dit de partir. Et il… il est venu me voir. Et ses yeux, ils tourbillonnaient, ils étaient noirs mais il y avait comme une étoile rouge dedans, avec beaucoup de branches…

_Oh Kami non. _La Jounin sentit un courant glacé la traverser. Ce n'était pas le Sharingan aux trois virgules qu'elle connaissait, la pupille déjà redoutable des Uchiha. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir nier, croire en un genjutsu, mais Hae possédait l'œil-de-mouche et personne ne pouvait imiter l'effet tourbillonnant du Sharingan sans recourir à une illusion. Sakura s'était assez entraînée avec Kakashi-sensei pour le savoir.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule conclusion possible, et elle suffisait à envoyer des frissons courir le long de son dos et à faire éclore des dizaines de plans possibles dans son cerveau.

_Le Mangekyô._

Sasuke avait éveillé le dôjutsu ultime de son clan.

Indifférente à son trouble, Hae continua.

- Et il m'a parlé. J'avais tellement peur, Tante Sakuri, il y avait du sang, du sang partout !...

Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses mots devenant hachés, ses grands yeux pâles fixés sur un point du mur, ses mains serrées convulsivement sur le bras de Sakura, à travers le tissu noir. La médic reconnut les premiers symptômes d'une crise de panique.

- Hae-chan, dit-elle en éloignant l'enfant pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Hae-chan, regarde-moi.

Lentement, la fillette fixa son regard d'insecte dans celui de la kunoichi. Sakura en profita pour infuser un peu de chakra médical dans le système de l'enfant. Le chakra vert réunissait toute la bonté et l'envie de guérir qui se trouvaient en chacun même s'il ne pouvait guérir la peine de la survivante, il pouvait au moins la réconforter. La respiration de Hae ralentit, ses tremblements s'apaisèrent, et Sakura soupira quand le pire fut passé.

- Il m'a dit, reprit Hae dans un souffle, qu'il ne me ferait rien. Il m'a dit… _Tu veux que je meure, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux me vaincre, haïs-moi, déteste-moi, fuis et survis par tous les moyens_. _Et un jour, viens me retrouver._ »

Sakura avait la nausée. La voix fragile de Hae se superposait à celle de son ancien coéquipier, quand il lui avait jeté les derniers mots de son frère à la figure, pour lui dire qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Et Sakura sut en effet, alors que le regard vide de Hae semblait se fixer sur un lieu inconnu, qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais le garçon qu'elle avait aimé.Ses yeux de jade se plissèrent.

_Tu me paieras ça, Uchiha Sasuke. Tu le paieras ! _jura-t-elle avec fureur.

* * *

Hoshigaki Kisame attendit.

Puis il attendit encore.

Et il continua d'attendre.

Contrairement à ce que les idiots croyaient, la vie de déserteur n'était pas faite de courses folles et de combats contre les chasseurs de nukenins. Ou, plus précisément, elle n'était pas faite _que_ de cela, même si c'était incontestablement les moments les plus amusants (Kisame se rappelait encore de cette team envoyée par un village mineur qui croyait pouvoir l'abattre – Samehada les avait trouvés absolument délicieux).

La majorité du temps, les nukenins faisaient comme tous les autres ninjas : ils attendaient.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres du sol, perchés dans des branches touffues. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis qu'Itachi avait mis les dernières touches à son genjutsu, une illusion discrète qui s'étendait sur un arc de plusieurs kilomètres. Les civils passeraient au travers sans dommage les shinobi n'auraient pas autant de chance. Ils ne remarqueraient rien les premières minutes, parce que l'illusion avait été créée par Itachi et qu'Itachi était un génie – en fait, si tout se passait bien, ils ne remarqueraient rien après non plus. Ils ne réaliseraient qu'ils avaient été vaincus que quand ils se réveilleraient, attachés en face de deux criminels de rang S. Kisame adorait la tête que faisaient leurs victimes quand elles réaliseraient à quel point elles étaient complètement, irrémédiablement _foutues_. Ça lui faisait comme des chatouillis au niveau du bas-ventre.

Et après ça…

L'homme-requin risqua un regard vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son coéquipier, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Itachi avait été vague sur ce qu'il comptait faire des Konoha nin capturés. Il y avait une chance pour que parmi eux se trouve leur proie, le jinchuriki du Kyûbi, et ils se retireraient si c'était le cas : ce n'était pas encore le moment de mettre la main sur le précieux porteur. Mais sinon, Itachi avait calmement insisté pour que les shinobi restent _vivants_, avec un regard appuyé en direction de Samehada (l'Epée avait ronronné). Ensuite, ils les attacheraient et les emmèneraient dans une caverne isolée quelques kilomètres plus loin, où Itachi se chargerait de leur extraire les informations nécessaires avant de les renvoyer à Konoha. Il n'avait rien dit de plus et Kisame n'avait pas posé de question : l'Uchiha n'était pas loquace, mais ses plans avaient toujours fonctionné. Connaissant l'esprit tordu d'Itachi, il allait sûrement leur implanter un genjutsu dormant, quelque chose qui les transformerait en traîtres à la solde de l'Akatsuki au moment opportun. Ça ressemblait bien à l'assassin au Sharingan.

Encore fallait-il que les Konoha nins se présentent. Pour l'instant, après deux jours à attendre, ils n'avaient vu que des civils.

Mais Kisame était patient – on ne devenait un shinobi de rang S sans passer quelques jours à attendre une proie. Itachi était certain que Konoha aurait envoyé une équipe pour enquêter sur le massacre. Si le petit Sasuke s'était en effet sali les mains, nul doute que ses gentils compagnons voudraient en être certains, avait ricané son coéquipier.

Kisame se lécha les lèvres et continua d'attendre.

* * *

« Ushafu-san ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Heshiboka-san ?

- J'ai décidé de partir demain, lâcha abruptement la brune. »

Les deux femmes étaient assises sur un tronc tombé, observant de loin l'entraînement de Hae.

« Qu'en pense Hae-chan ? demanda finalement la blonde.

- Hae-chan… devra bientôt partir à Kusa. Je ne peux pas l'emmener, elle le sait. Elle comprendra.

Riki tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers elle. Sakura avait appris, durant son bref séjour, à ne pas sous-estimer la Chûnin : sous ses dehors de poupée, elle était d'une finesse redoutable. Il était probable qu'elle fasse partie des rares Jounin de Kusa avant ses vingt-deux ans.

Mais Sakura était l'apprentie d'une Sannin légendaire, Jounin à seize ans et dix mois, médic de génie et kunoichi respectée.

- Avez-vous pu rendre les hommages à vos ancêtres ?

- Oui. Je remercie encore Kusa de son appréciée collaboration.

- Nous respectons votre deuil, Heshiboka-san. Hae sera triste de vous voir partir. »

Sakura regarda la fillette tenter un mouvement de taijutsu particulièrement vicieux que Chokibo-kun esquiva difficilement. Le garçon était un Genin solide, mais Hae apprenait vite.

Riki l'avait autorisée la veille à se rendre sur les lieux du carnage en compagnie de la team chargée des recherches. Les shinobi l'avaient observée avec méfiance, et Sakura avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les rouleaux épargnés par le feu qu'ils glissaient dans leur sac. En retour, ils l'avaient laissée s'agenouiller au centre de ce qui évoquait à présence un champ d'épouvantails après avoir été un village uni. Elle avait pratiqué les rites, brûlé l'encens et récité les prières en y mettant tout son cœur, petite silhouette sombre au milieu des carcasses des maisons incendiées.  
Comme beaucoup de ninjas, Sakura croyait vaguement en une puissance supérieure. Elle avait grandi en allant au temple régulièrement avec ses parents. Puis son premier meurtre avait eu lieu et elle avait commencé à éviter l'endroit, honteuse du sang sur ses mains alors que les prêtres révéraient la paix et l'amour. Mais, comme tous les shinobi, elle évitait de dire crûment qu'elle ne croyait en rien : dans un métier comme le leur, la chance était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'on prenne le risque d'offenser une divinité.  
_Pratiquer les rites funéraires pour des ancêtres qui ne sont pas les miens est-il un blasphème ?_ s'était-elle interrogée en s'inclinant vers l'Est. _Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi, Shinigami, dieux des morts._

L'endroit, avait-elle conclu, ressemblait de manière frappante aux iconographies du domaine Uchiha quelques jours après le massacre.  
Sakura avait imaginé beaucoup de choses, après la désertion de Sasuke – qu'il deviendrait puissant, tuerait son frère et reviendrait au village, ou bien que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, Orochimaru parlerait par sa bouche, voire même qu'il retournerait à Konoha en reconnaissant combien il avait été stupide de partir…

Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il deviendrait comme son frère. Et ça faisait mal, comme si toute son enfance paisible avait été recouverte d'un voile d'ombre et de sang.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai revoir Hae, confessa-t-elle à Riki.

- Comptez-vous _le _poursuivre ?

Sakura n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je n'aime pas vous dire cela, Heshiboka-san, mais vous vous ferez tuer. Renoncez. L'honneur de votre clan ne vaut pas que vous lui sacrifiez votre vie.

- Je dois le faire, déclara Sakura, au moins pour Hae-chan. Même si je meurs, cet homme doit…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, Sakuri ou Sakura, une Jounin de Konoha ou la tante d'une orpheline brisée, et l'inquiétude sincère dans les grands yeux bleus de Riki lui rappelait Ino.

- … cet homme doit payer, finit-elle.

Et Sakura songea, alors que les cheveux noirs de Hae tourbillonnaient, ses yeux blancs à peine visibles, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Hyûga Hanabi sans repenser à une autre enfant, loin, bien trop loin de Konoha.

Elle offrirait la barrette en forme d'aubépine à Hae ce soir. Ce serait son cadeau d'adieu.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Riki-san, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Je comprends, Sakuri-san. Que les dieux vous protègent. »

* * *

« Tante Sakuri… »

Sakura retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle s'était stupidement, sincèrement attachée à la petite durant les dix jours qu'elle avait passés à l'auberge. Mais ça n'aurait pas été un problème si celle-ci ne lui avait pas rendu son affection.

Sakura la serra dans ses bras, regrettant une fois de plus de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener avec elle à Konoha. Au moins elle savait que Hae serait bien traitée à Kusa Riki y veillerait. Chokiro serait un bon frère et un partenaire d'entraînement patient. Haru, sous ses dehors taciturnes, faisait des merveilles en tant que professeur, et l'instinct protecteur d'Ako assurerait ses arrières. Sa « nièce » était entre de bonnes mains.

Tendrement, Sakura effleura la barrette qui retenait les cheveux noirs de l'enfant.

« Tu seras heureuse à Kusa, Hae-chan. Le clan n'aimait pas trop ce village, mais ce sont des gens bien et ils t'apprendront beaucoup.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire avant. Si je réussis, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour venir te retrouver, c'est promis.

C'était la vérité. Par les kami, elle _avait l'intention _de contacter Hae, un jour ou l'autre, quand – quand _tout ça_ serait fini. Son cerveau surentraîné calculait déjà les différentes manières de retrouver la trace de l'enfant une fois qu'elles seraient séparées. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à mettre un détecteur dans la barrette ?

- Bonne chance, Tante Sakuri. Ne meurs pas. Je t'aime.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Sakura.

- Moi aussi, Hae-chan. Moi aussi. »

Sakura reposa l'enfant et salua les quatre Kusa nins. Les yeux de poupée de Riki s'ancrèrent plusieurs secondes dans les siens. _Courage, _lui transmit la Chûnin. _Vous en aurez besoin._

Quand Sakura sortit de l'auberge, elle dut s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois.

Pas étonnant que l'unité d'infiltration ait le plus de troubles psychologiques de tout village. Créer un masque, le porter pendant des jours ou des mois, se faire des liens qu'on devrait forcément rompre, puis répéter la boucle encore et encore, c'était suffisant pour détruire quelqu'un de l'intérieur. Même les autres shinobi évitaient les infiltrateurs : comment croire des gens qui vivaient dans le mensonge et les jeux de rôle en permanence ? Au bout d'un moment, manipuler devenait une seconde nature et l'idée d'un sentiment authentique un vague souvenir, comme une utopie à laquelle on avait dû renoncer.

Sakura s'estimait chanceuse : on ne lui avait pas ordonné de tuer Hae. Si ç'avait été le cas, elle aurait pu prendre rendez-vous avec la cellule psy dès son retour.

Ce qui était surprenant, au fond, ce n'était pas que Shizune passe sa vie à se noyer dans son travail et à s'occuper de Tsunade comme une mère poule c'était plutôt qu'elle soit encore assez stable pour le faire. Pour devenir une spécialiste de l'infiltration aussi talentueuse que la médic brune, il fallait renoncer à des choses pires que ce que demandait l'ANBU. Sakura était heureuse d'être seulement une membre _honoraire_ de la brigade d'infiltration. Ça lui laissait un peu de santé mentale.

La seconde apprentie de Tsunade courut lentement, à un rythme de Genin. Elle ne sentait personne sur ses pas et elle était presque sûre que Riki n'avait pas envoyé de traqueur pour la pister, mais il ne fallait prendre aucun risque : elle ne se détendrait qu'une fois arrivée à Konoha. _Shannaro !_ s'encouragea-t-elle. Dès qu'elle aurait franchi la frontière du Feu, elle se trouverait une petite auberge où elle pourrait créer un clone de Terre qui partirait vers le Nord. Et ensuite, se promit-elle en entrant dans la forêt de l'Herbe, ce serait vitesse maximale jusqu'à Konoha.

Konoha, ses forêts paisibles et pleines de vie, la douceur de son printemps, les pépiements des oiseaux migrateurs revenant au pays… Pendant une seconde, Sakura eut l'impression frappante de _voir_ dans ses moindres détails la forêt qui entourait le village. Puis les arbres de l'Herbe revinrent et elle secoua la tête, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Un tel mal du pays après seulement deux semaines !

_Je rouille, à force de rester à l'hôpital, _songea-t-elle.

Elle allait devoir repasser au régime d'entraînement intensif si Tsunade prévoyait une nouvelle tentative de ramener Sasuke – ou pire. Sakura frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas y penser, mais elle n'était pas comme Naruto, capable de vivre d'espoirs et de les rendre réels. A l'heure actuelle, elle avait conscience que si elle se dressait face au cadet Uchiha, il n'y aurait que la mort en face.

_Est-ce que Sasuke-kun me tuerait vraiment ?..._

_Il a déjà essayé_, lui rappela une petite voix insidieuse. Sakura aurait voulu la chasser comme un insecte agaçant, mais cette voix avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'aurait tuée, là-bas, tout comme il avait massacré les Heshiboka…

Une sensation étrange étincela à la limite de sa perception.

Sakura faillit se redresser. Elle se contint au dernier moment – _ne leur montre pas qu'ils sont repérés._

Quelle idiote elle pouvait être, à se laisser emporter par ses pensées en plein milieu d'une mission ! Elle était pourtant persuadée que Tsunade-shishou l'avait débarrassée de cette mauvaise habitude. Un tel manque de professionnalisme ne lui correspondait pas.

Un frisson lui grimpa le long du dos. Non, ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. C'était le genre de choses qu'elle ne ferait pas en temps normal, sauf si…

Sakura réunit son chakra. Oui, elle le sentait à présent : ses perceptions étaient fausses. Quelqu'un – un maître en la matière – avait imité la pulsion de chakra calme et régulière qui parcourait la forêt, et elle s'était laissée avoir par le genjutsu. Furieuse, la kunoichi plissa les yeux. L'ennemi était doué elle allait devoir agir vite. Kusa nin ou _autre chose_, quiconque dépensait autant d'énergie à la prendre au piège ne pouvait lui vouloir du bien.

« Rupture, gronda-t-elle en envoyant une pulsion de chakra qui dissipa l'illusion. »

Elle enregistra la sensation soudaine de deux présences proches alors que ses foulées s'accéléraient brutalement.

Pas le temps d'élaborer des plans compliqués. Les deux shinobi l'avaient prise en chasse et Kami, ils étaient _rapides _! Sakura créa deux clones de Terre et se substitua à l'un d'eux. En parallèle, elle envoya une pulsion de chakra forte dans un arbre sur la gauche et une autre, bien plus faible, dans la direction opposée – elle n'espérait pas que ses adversaires se laissent avoir par un piège aussi grossier, mais ça valait le coup. Les débutants imaginaient toujours qu'elle était sur le point se substituer à une branche du premier arbre, les combattants plus expérimentés repéraient la deuxième pulsion et croyaient qu'elle réapparaîtrait là. Evidemment, pendant ce temps, la vraie Sakura avait envoyé quelques clones au combat alors qu'elle se dissimulait dans le feuillage d'un arbre…

Les deux derrière elle continuèrent de la poursuivre, indifférents à ses leurres. Evidemment. Elle n'était pas face à une bande de Chûnins il faudrait sortir l'artillerie lourde. Sakura attrapa un explosif et l'envoya à l'aveugle dans la direction de l'aura la plus imposante, lança une volée de shuriken sur l'autre ninja et bondit dans les branches.

L'un de ses ennemis au moins était un spécialiste des genjutsu. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait utiliser ses propres illusions – le risque était trop grand que l'autre les retourne contre elle, et même si elle réussissait à l'immobiliser, son comparse la mettrait hors jeu.

Ils se rapprochaient. Sakura sut, avec une certitude absolue et désespérante, que si le combat s'engageait, elle ne gagnerait pas.

_Pardon, Shishou, de vous avoir fait gâcher tellement d'heures à enseigner. Désolée, Naruto, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Sai, je ne saurai jamais de quoi tu voulais me parler le jour de mon anniversaire – d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on est déjà le vingt-huit mars ? Non, c'est demain. Désolée, tu ne pourras pas me souhaiter mes dix-huit ans. Pardon à toi aussi, Hae-chan, tu ne reverras jamais « Tante Sakuri »…_

Elle allait perdre, oui, mais elle ne se rendrait pas sans combattre.

« Dôton : Tremblement de terre ! incanta-t-elle en se laissant tomber de sa branche. »

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, le sol commença à trembler puissamment Sakura sentit la technique puiser dans ses réserves de chakra. Ses deux clones, tous les deux à sa gauche, avaient sauté eux aussi. Elle se concentra pour en créer rapidement un autre, qui apparut juste à côté du clone du milieu, et murmura le nom de sa technique suivante.

« Dôton : Assimilation du sol »

Quand elle toucha le sol, Sakura s'y enfonça immédiatement et tomba dans la bulle d'air créée par sa technique. En surface, le sol se rehaussa comme si elle n'avait été qu'un clone de Terre revenu à sa forme d'origine elle laissa son autre clone, du côté opposé de leur formation en V, disparaître également. Seul le clone du milieu restait à la surface. Avec beaucoup de chance, les deux shinobi penseraient que la vraie Sakura était celui-là, qu'elle avait créé un nouveau clone et laissé ses deux anciens repartir pour ne pas gâcher trop de chakra – il _fallait_ qu'ils y croient, parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop rapides pour que Sakura puisse mettre au point un plan ou un piège…

Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur l'épaule. Il n'avait pas plu depuis deux jours, la terre était censée être sèche, donc cette goutte n'avait rien à faire là – jutsu Suiton, comprit la kunoichi.  
Sakura ne réfléchit pas : un kunai traversa la surface de sa cachette et l'explosif attaché au manche détonna immédiatement. La Jounin émergea dans le brouillard au goût de poudre, son chakra aussi bien masqué que possible. Les deux shinobi pourraient toujours sentir sa présence – ils étaient juste trop proches pour qu'elle puisse leur échapper complètement – mais ils auraient besoin d'y consacrer une plus grande part de leur attention. Elle crut distinguer une silhouette sombre avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse, trop vite pour que ses yeux la suivent.  
Sakura se précipita vers le Sud comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses – ce qui n'était pas faux, au fond. Elle créa deux clones qu'elle envoya en direction de Konoha et lança des pulsions de chakra au hasard en espérant faiblement que cela perturberait un peu ses opposants, avant de se substituer à un rocher un peu plus loin. Un explosif détonna là où elle s'était tenue une seconde plus tôt.

Des fausses pistes, elle devait créer des fausses pistes, les mener en bateau pendant qu'elle prenait le large…

Une silhouette apparut quelques mètres devant elle. Sakura réagit par réflexe et bondit en jetant un kunai. Elle le vit s'empaler dans le cœur de l'homme, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la cape aux nuages rouges, les longs cheveux bruns et les yeux rouges tourbillonnants.

Uchiha Itachi disparut dans un envol de corbeaux. La kunoichi sentit un choc brutal contre sa nuque, et elle s'évanouit avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser « genjutsu » et « quand ?... ».

Itachi ne releva pas la tête quand Kisame apparut à ses côtés. Samehada irradiait un mécontentement presque tangible, mais l'Epéiste semblait d'excellente humeur.

« Elle est douée, hein, Itachi-san ? Ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un repère tes illusions. »

Le déserteur ne répondit rien. Il s'accroupit jusqu'à la forme inanimée et ramena quelques mèches sombres derrière l'oreille de la femme, ses yeux de sang fixés sur son visage. Le sourire de Kisame s'agrandit. Une brune aux lèvres pulpeuses, juste ce qu'il aimait – il n'aurait pas dit non à une mâchoire plus dure, mais la ligne volontaire de ses sourcils lui plaisait.  
Samehada, sur son dos, s'enferma dans une immobilité dégoûtée. Malgré sa forme très suggestive, l'Epée n'avait aucun intérêt pour la sexualité, sauf si elle était accompagnée d'une quantité suffisante de sang.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à l'Uchiha accroupi. »

Kisame était habitué aux silences de son coéquipier, mais le regard qu'il fixait sur la kunoichi avait une intensité presque dérangeante sur ce visage neutre. Avec la chance qu'il avait, l'Uchiha s'était découvert une libido et comptait garder la femme pour lui…

Itachi lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il tenait une poignée de cheveux dans une main, relevée pour dégager les racines. Kisame se pencha.

Autant pour la brune, alors : cette couleur qui commençait à apparaître, c'était plutôt…

« Du rose ?

- Oui. Coloration artificielle, expliqua l'autre nukenin.

Une Konoha nin aux cheveux roses ? Ça lui disait quelque chose. La mort du Troisième Hokage, un exaspérant ninja dans un justaucorps vert, et…

- La coéquipière de ton petit frère ? lâcha-t-il avec étonnement.

Il l'aurait crue morte, depuis le temps. Les gamines braillardes, ça ne faisait pas long feu dans le métier, surtout avec une couleur de cheveux aussi voyante. Depuis quand les Genins sans espoir devenaient assez doués pour repérer un genjutsu d'_Uchiha Itachi_ ?

- Et apprentie de la Sannin Tsunade, ajouta Itachi.

Ah, voilà qui expliquait tout – ou presque : il avait bien fallu qu'elle ait un peu de potentiel au départ pour être prise sous l'aile d'une kunoichi légendaire. Il se souvenait de ce Bingo Book du pays de la Terre qui listait une seconde apprentie de la Hokage. Effectivement, elle avait les cheveux roses – quelques détails lui revinrent en mémoire, quelque chose sur le ninjutsu médical et une force monstrueuse.

_Comme son maître,_ conclut-il. Ça ne poserait pas de problème aux shinobi de rang S de l'Akatsuki. La fille était peut-être douée, elle n'était qu'une Jounin.

Samehada ronronna sur son dos quand Itachi lui demanda de porter le corps. Kisame sentit l'Epée lui envoyer un brouillard de pensées qu'il traduisit approximativement.

_Tu crois qu'il va nous la donner ? Juste un peu, juste informations. Faire peur. _

Le sourire de requin de Kisame s'agrandit. La soif de sang de sa meilleure amie était presque palpable.

_Non, ma jolie, il ne voudra pas. Il compte la renvoyer à Konoha. Mais dès que ce sera fini, nous irons remplir l'autre contrat, et tu auras tout ce que tu voudras._

Samehada se frotta affectueusement contre lui.

* * *

Fin de la partie "facile" de cette fiction : à partir du prochaine chapitre, Itachi et Sakura se rencontrent, et quelque chose me dit que ce sera beaucoup plus difficile à écrire. Le rythme de l'histoire va sûrement s'accélérer aussi, surtout vu le caractère de Sakura.

Qu'avez-vous pensé des shinobi de Kusa ? Riki m'a un peu échappé : je ne l'avais pas prévue du tout, c'est comme si elle s'était imposée dans le chapitre. Quant à Hae, j'ai dû lutter contre moi-même pour qu'elle ne soit pas ramenée à Konoha par Sakura. Cette enfant a juste trop de potentiel. Résultat, j'hésite à la faire réapparaître plus tard dans l'histoire...

Mais assez de monologues d'auteur, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine (ou celle d'après) pour le suivant !


	4. Chapter 4

Avec deux jours de retard par rapport au planning (j'incrimine la prépa et son rythme insoutenable), voici la quatrième chapitre du _Choix d'Itachi_ ! Un peu plus court que d'habitude (seulement 5,000 mots) car je ne voulais pas prendre trop de retard et j'aimerais publier le chapitre 5 samedi prochain...

Pour être franc, je n'en suis pas satisfait. Comme prévu, Itachi et Sakura sont tous deux délicats à prendre en main ; à vrai dire, le personnage le plus simple à maîtriser est Kisame dans toute sa gloire de psychopathe. Donnez-moi vos avis !

**lustucruxD** : je n'avais pas remarqué mais c'est vrai que le chapitre 3 est un cliffhanger... Et la fin de ce chapitre aussi, d'ailleurs - on va dire que la cruauté de Kisame m'influence ? Merci pour ta fidélité à cette fiction, ça fait chaud au coeur !  
**Nocciolla **: "comme toujours" ? Tu m'as déjà lu avant ? En tout cas, content que cette histoire te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un bras ankylosé, ça pouvait se comprendre. Elle se rappelait encore de cette fois où Sai et Naruto s'étaient allongés autour d'elle pour une histoire de _conservation de chaleur_ et où elle s'était réveillée avec un garçon sur chaque bras et la circulation coupée. Les fourmis qui avaient couru dans ses membres quand le sang était revenu avaient été très désagréables. Elle s'était arrangée pour que les garçons passent un moment tout aussi _déplaisant_.

Mais une sensation froide au niveau des poignets et des chevilles, c'était définitivement anormal. Qui pouvait ?...

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc. La mission, le genjutsu, sa tentative de fuite ratée – les fers qu'elle sentait devaient être faits d'un métal qui perturbait la circulation du chakra. Si ses kidnappeurs étaient consciencieux, ils auraient aussi ajouté un système d'alarme pour les avertir dès qu'un prisonnier essayait d'employer son chakra. Sakura pinça les lèvres : elle préférait ne pas précipiter sa prochaine rencontre avec un membre de l'Akatsuki.

_Formidable_, songea-t-elle sèchement. Elle était emprisonnée dans ce qui devait être une base ennemie, pour une raison inconnue, sans moyen de s'échapper, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, celui qui la détenait n'était rien de moins qu'_Uchiha Itachi_. Être enlevée par un criminel de rang S en rentrant d'une enquête sur un massacre, rien de plus normal ! Tout à fait habituel ! Elle allait être torturée et tuée le jour de ses dix-huit ans, quelle fin merveilleuse !

Sakura inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique. Pour commencer, elle n'était pas morte, donc le déserteur avait un intérêt à ce qu'elle soit en vie. En y repensant, elle n'avait pas non plus été soumise au tristement célèbre Tsukuyomi. C'était déjà plus étrange : pourquoi ne pas profiter du Mangekyo Sharingan pour récupérer des informations, si c'était ce que l'Akatsuki désirait ? A moins – Sakura se sentit frissonner – qu'ils ne veuillent quelque chose en rapport avec sa position d'apprentie de la Hokage. Ou peut-être une médic : une organisation comme la leur pouvait se procurer facilement des médecins, mais le trio des medic-nins de Konoha étaient les plus douées du pays du Feu, voire du monde shinobi, puisque que Chiyo-sama était morte sans prendre de disciples.

Sakura ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Le cachot était vide. Une torche accrochée au mur y répandait une lumière orangée.

Plutôt mourir que de soigner l'un de ces criminels, décida-t-elle fermement. Ils en avaient après Naruto : si l'un d'eux souffrait d'une blessure trop sérieuse pour le médic moyen, tant mieux ! Elle serait heureuse de le voir mourir lentement. Ceux qui menaçaient Naruto devaient _disparaître. _Ils pourraient tout essayer, elle ne cèderait pas.

Et s'ils la torturaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque – la voie la plus probable – alors elle pourrait compter sur sa haine. Oui, inutile de s'inquiéter : la haine l'empêcherait de les soigner. C'était un phénomène rare que Sakura n'avait jamais expérimenté en personne, et elle aurait cru que ce n'était qu'une légende, si Tsunade-shishou ne lui avait pas affirmé le contraire. Mais dans ce cas précis, elle était sûre que cela fonctionnerait.  
Le chakra médical, lui avait dit la Hokage, naissait d'un désir de paix, de la bonté et de l'envie d'aider qui existaient en chacun, même les pires criminels voilà pourquoi on encourageait les médics débutants à méditer longuement à la recherche de la paix en eux. Mais parfois, il arrivait qu'on se retrouve face à un être qu'on ne _voulait pas_ protéger. Il n'y avait rien, pas la plus petite étincelle d'amour on sentait comme un désert là où d'ordinaire se trouvait un jardin luxuriant. Et le chakra vert ne venait pas. On pouvait encourager, menacer, supplier, le médic ne _soignerait pas_.

Tout comme Sakura ne soignerait jamais l'Akatsuki.

Sa résolution arrêtée, la Jounin essaya de se relever. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures allongée sur la pierre, la tête posée sur son bras gauche, une chaîne glacée contre la joue. Il lui fallut deux essais avant de se redresser suffisamment pour dégager son bras les fourmis qui l'envahirent lui firent grincer des dents. Un peu de chakra médical pour atténuer la sensation aurait été bienvenu.

Sakura revint en position assise et plia lentement ses quatre membres. Une légère raideur, quelques courbatures, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Elle tourna ses poignets et chevilles, faisant tinter les chaînes qui y étaient attachés. Rien à signaler non plus. Si on oubliait qu'elle était coupée de son chakra, elle se sentait plutôt en forme ses vêtements de vagabonde la gardaient au chaud, son corps avait récupéré de la tentative de fuite, elle n'avait pas de blessure notable…

Et ça ne lui servirait à rien face à Uchiha Itachi, songea-t-elle amèrement. Sakura était une kunoichi lucide – déjà, Genin, elle avait failli ne pas s'inscrire à l'examen Chûnin car elle avait compris qu'elle avait plus de chances de mourir que de passer. Depuis, à force de fréquenter une kunoichi légendaire et _Naruto_, elle avait compris qu'il fallait parfois défier toutes les probabilités pour réussir. Mais il y avait une différence entre avoir une chance sur dix de réussir et une sur _cent_. Elle ne voyait aucune façon d'échapper à un homme qui avait massacré les Uchiha alors qu'il avait moins de quinze ans.

Donc elle allait devoir compter sur son point faible : l'improvisation.

_Où est Naruto quand on a besoin de lui ?_ se plaignit son for intérieur.

_Si Naruto était à notre place, l'Akatsuki serait en train d'extraire le Kyûbi_, lui rappela sèchement Sakura.

C'était une autre possibilité, réalisa-t-elle en se glaçant. Elle était l'appât idéal pour Naruto – si l'Akatsuki l'agitait sous le nez du jinchuriki, il foncerait sans réfléchir. Il leur suffisait d'une taupe chez les fonctionnaires pour savoir où elle se trouvait dès qu'elle quittait le village Shishou avait classifié toute information relative à Uchiha Sasuke et classé sa véritable mission comme rang A, mais l'enquête sur le massacre Heshiboka était une mission de rang B, donc publique pour l'administration de Konoha.

Non, impossible. L'intelligence de Konoha était presque certaine que l'Akatsuki avait besoin des bijûs dans un ordre particulier et le Hachibi était toujours en possession de Kumo.

Mais s'ils voulaient la garder jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient capturé le Huit-queues, et l'utiliser comme appât _ensuite_ ?...

Affolée par ces hypothèses, Sakura faillit ne pas remarquer que la porte s'ouvrait. Elle examina ses possibilités avec la rapidité des ninjas : faire semblant de dormir, impossible maintenant qu'elle s'était assise montrer sa colère, complètement inutile prendre l'air abattu et fatigué, par contre… Oui, peut-être que cela fonctionnerait. Dans un battement de paupières, Sakura laissa sa tête retomber, entrouvrit les lèvres et adopta un regard vitreux.  
Les chances qu'Itachi y croie étaient pratiquement nulles. Mais s'il pouvait la sous-estimer un peu – juste un peu – elle pourrait peut-être passer entre les mailles du filet et courir jusqu'à Konoha…

Le déserteur s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. La flamme de la torche grandit alors qu'elle levait la tête vers lui, et elle vit en détails la moitié du visage d'Itachi. Il ressemblait à Sasuke, se dit Sakura, mais il en était en même temps complètement différent : ses traits était beaucoup moins durs et semblaient empreints d'une fatigue immense qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez le cadet, comme si Itachi portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Sakura aurait voulu lui cracher au visage. Prendre cet air de martyr après avoir assassiné son clan et brisé la vie de son petit frère, c'était se foutre du monde !  
Evidemment, elle se contint. Il y avait des moyens plus agréables de mourir qu'en insultant un psychopathe meurtrier, même quand on en avait tellement envie que ça vous démangeait les poings.

« Es-tu Haruno Sakura, Jounin de Konohagakure ? »

Il avait une voix douce, comme un coussin de soie, plaisante à l'oreille et légèrement rauque.

Il savait qui elle était et Sakura retint un soupir fataliste. De toute façon, ses racines roses devaient commencer à repousser dans trois jours au maximum, elles deviendraient clairement visibles. Des ninjas aux cheveux roses, ça ne courait pas les forêts, et si Haruno Sakura voulait rester discrète, l'apprentie de la Godaime n'avait pas ce luxe.

« Oui, admit-elle d'une voix lasse. Que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Un prisonnier avisé n'aurait pas posé de questions, mais Sakura ne voulait pas avoir l'air avisé. Uchiha Itachi était trop maître de lui-même pour s'énerver en revanche, même lui devait bien évaluer ses adversaires. Elle était un peu ennuyée qu'il connaisse son rang à Konoha – passer pour une pauvre Chûnin tout juste douée en ninjutsu médical aurait fait son affaire – mais peut-être croirait-il que sa promotion avait été facilitée par Tsunade.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le Jounin moyen pouvait lui causer des problèmes.

« Appartenais-tu à l'équipe d'Uzumaki Naruto ? reprit l'homme aux yeux rouges. »

Son masque faillit se briser Sakura retint de justesse le grondement qui lui montait dans la gorge. Naruto était comme un frère pour elle, la lumière qui les guidait tous. Il deviendrait Hokage de Konoha, et elle était prête à parier qu'il changerait le monde au passage. C'était Naruto la Tornade et l'Akatsuki ne leur enlèverait _pas_ !

« Oui, répéta-t-elle cependant.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'ignorait. Il commençait par instaurer un rythme de questions auxquelles elle pouvait répondre ensuite, quand elle s'y serait habituée, il passerait brusquement à ce qui l'intéressait vraiment.

_Très bien, _décida-t-elle.

- Uzumaki Naruto se trouve-t-il actuellement à Konohagakure ?

- Oui.

- Part-il en mission ?

- Oui.

- Part-il en mission seul ?

- Non.

- Uchiha Sasuke se trouve-t-il dans l'enceinte de Konoha ?

Sakura ne marqua pas de pause. Si le duo de l'Akatsuki savait qu'elle était sur le massacre Heshiboka, ils avaient dû avoir d'autres informations dessus. Un homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs, massacrant un clan et laissant une seule survivante ? Itachi avait forcément fait le lien, et Konoha n'ordonnait pas des tueries de cette ampleur.

- Non, déclara-t-elle donc.

- Shimura Danzô se trouve-t-il à Konoha ?

_Les tickets de restaurant jumeaux. Sai lui montrant le sien, comme une invitation._

_« Je ne passerai pas derrière D… Shimura-sama._

_- Je sais._

_- Je ne passerai pas derrière Shimura-sama, répétait-elle._

_- Je sais. Accepte, s'il te plaît. »_

Elle se maudit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé passer son délai de réponse aux questions précédentes.

Elle n'y avait pas repensé – elle n'avait pas voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela soulevait beaucoup de questions, car Sai avait quasiment sous-entendu qu'elle n'aurait même pas à _choisir_. Danzô avait-il pris sa retraite ? Impossible. Avait-il désigné Sai comme successeur ? Ou Sai s'était-il émancipé de la tutelle de la Racine ? Il y avait passé presque toute sa vie – il avait même renoncé à ce que l'équipe Sept lui offrait, à cet équilibre étrange qu'ils avaient trouvés, elle et lui, pour redevenir une des poupées sans émotions de Danzô.

Ou bien était-ce… autre chose ?

Mais Danzô, malgré tous ses défauts, était comme un roc. Il était un homme de l'ombre impitoyable, trop même, mais d'une solidité à toute épreuve, et il avait dédié son existence à Konoha.

- Oui, dit-elle, consciente que sa gaffe n'avait pas échappé à Itachi. »

Si elle revenait à Konoha, elle arracherait la vérité à Sai par tous les moyens possibles.

Itachi avait remarqué l'hésitation de la prisonnière. Il masqua soigneusement sa surprise : il n'avait rien attendu de cette question. La jeune femme devait lui demander pourquoi il voulait savoir une chose pareille, ou bien répondre « oui » avec un regard soupçonneux, mais cette hésitation était imprévue – comme si…

Comme si Danzô avait une importance stratégique et que toute information qui lui était liée ne devait pas être fournie à un déserteur. Ce qui était le cas, mais très peu de personnes à Konoha le savaient – même la Hokage ne connaissait pas l'ampleur de ce que Danzô avait fait. Sa plus jeune apprentie non plus, _a fortiori_. Itachi classa l'hypothèse.

Restait donc l'autre solution : elle ne savait vraiment pas si Danzô se trouvait à Konoha.

Ou bien – et c'était le plus probable, décida-t-il – elle voulait le mener sur une fausse piste. Haruno Sakura ne pouvait pas connaître l'histoire de ses liens avec Danzô. Elle ignorait la vérité sur le massacre Uchiha, donc elle croyait que Danzô n'était que le chef d'une unité à la morale vacillante.

Il conserva ces deux possibilités en tête. On ne restait pas un déserteur vivant si on ne savait pas mener ses enquêtes – dès que la Jounin serait de retour à Konoha, il ferait sa propre investigation.

Danzô disparu. Malgré ses années de conditionnement émotionnel, Itachi ne put retenir un bref espoir, stupide et inutile. Danzô disparu, cela pouvait tout changer pour lui…

Il écrasa impitoyablement cette lueur ridicule sa vie appartenait à Sasuke, comme il l'avait décidé des années plus tôt. De toute façon, il était peu probable que Konoha accepte à bras ouverts le déserteur le plus craint du village après feu Orochimaru.

Pour l'instant, il devait remplir la dernière mission que lui avait donnée Konoha.

« Le Kyûbi semble-t-il se libérer plus facilement du corps du porteur ? reprit-il. »

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle jouait son rôle décemment – plutôt bien, même, pour une jeune Jounin – mais Itachi était un Uchiha. Avec ou sans Sharingan, il était un génie au sens de l'observation inégalé. Les légères contractions des muscles de son cou, le changement de son rythme respiratoire, les subtiles modifications de ses traits lui hurlaient qu'elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée et indifférente qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

Il s'en moquait. Il avait un rôle pour cette femme et elle le jouerait – elle ne remarquerait même pas qu'il la dirigeait.

« _J'ai toujours cru que j'étais le maître marionnettiste le plus accompli au monde, remarquait Sasori avec une discrète amertume et une admiration mal dissimulée,_ _mais il semblerait que tu sois encore meilleur que moi, Itachi-kun._

_Itachi attendit que l'autre shinobi continue. Il n'avait jamais dirigé une marionnette de sa vie._

_- Je peux voler les capacités et les techniques héréditaires d'un corps, je peux offrir une seconde existence à un cadavre… Mais je ne peux pas manipuler un être que je n'ai pas rendu _parfait _moi-même. Je suis incapable de diriger un être vivant comme une marionnette. Toi, tu y arrives._

_Sasori se leva, dissimulé comme toujours dans sa marionnette brune. En contrebas, Kisame et Deidara achevaient leur duel un nouveau lac reflétait le soleil couchant, percé par les bombes du blond et rempli par le Suiton de l'Epéiste._

_- J'aurais aimé t'avoir pour élève, confessa l'ancien. »_

Itachi ne l'avait jamais revu. Un mois plus tard, il apprenait que Sasori était mort, tué par sa grand-mère et par une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, la nouvelle apprentie de la légendaire Tsunade – une inconnue que son réseau décrivait comme « une Chûnin médiocre avec un potentiel en ninjutsu médical ». Itachi regarda la femme assise à ses pieds, frêle dans ses vêtements trop larges, et se répéta une nouvelle fois qu'on ne pouvait jamais faire entièrement confiance aux informateurs. Certains talents étaient plus difficiles à repérer que d'autres.  
Aucune de ses pensées n'apparut sur ses traits quand il reprit l'interrogatoire, ce fut de ce même ton neutre imprégné d'une imperceptible fatigue.

« Le Kyûbi semble-t-il se libérer plus facilement ?

- Non. »

Sakura réunit sa patience. Il n'y aurait sûrement pas de torture physique aujourd'hui, mais la longueur d'un interrogatoire pouvait être encore plus efficace que des pinces et du feu.

Ses yeux de jade se durcirent. Uchiha allait voir ce que voulait dire la loyauté à son village et ses compagnons.

* * *

Ça grinçait, ça crissait, le métal hurlait et une odeur de poisson pourri agressait l'odorat : Kisame aiguisait ses kunai.

Le nukenin souriait joyeusement au milieu de la pluie d'étincelles. Les flammèches venaient cuire ses bras nus, Samehada dans un coin se tortillait avec bonheur, l'humidité suintait des murs, tout était bien dans le monde pour le déserteur de Kiri. La seule chose qui aurait pu rendre cet instant meilleur, ç'aurait été une brune attachée au mur et essayant désespérément de lutter contre la pieuvre d'eau qu'il aurait modelée.  
Son sourire prédateur s'élargit. Itachi-san détestait ça – il trouvait toujours un moyen de lui rendre la vie infernale dès qu'il ramenait une femme – mais Itachi était présentement occupé avec la Konoha nin, comme tous les jours depuis quasiment une semaine. Kisame savait qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour courir au prochain village, kidnapper une femme selon ses goûts et la ramener. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à la dénuder, l'enchaîner et profiter du spectacle, cet exquis mélange de plaisir, de douleur et d'humiliation qui envahissait le visage de ses _amantes._

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, à l'idée de la peau tannée d'une brune de l'Herbe rougie par les griffures, ses yeux laissant couler des larmes de désespoir, son corps tremblant sous l'assaut d'un plaisir qu'elle _refusait_ – et le moment délicieux où il tracerait une ligne sanglante sur son cou…

Samehada savoura avec lui l'image saisissante. L'Epée détestait le sexe mais adorait la violence, et pour se faire pardonner de ses péchés charnels, Kisame lui laissait toujours boire le sang des femmes avec lesquelles il jouait.

Oui, peut-être pourrait-il remonter à la surface et tester ses armes fraîchement aiguisées sur une cible vivante… L'idée semblait merveilleusement attrayante, après plus d'un mois d'abstinence et cette cruelle déception concernant la fausse brune de Konoha. Une pluie d'étincelles tomba sur son bras quand il changea l'angle d'aiguisage d'un kunai, laissant des brûlures violettes sur sa peau bleue.

Kisame leva le pied la roue à aiguisage s'arrêta progressivement en crissant contre le métal. Il jeta le kunai d'un geste négligent sur la pile près du mur. Le plus proche village se trouvait à une dizaine de kilomètres à l'Ouest, mais il en avait vu un autre lors de leur dernier passage, vingt kilomètres au Nord, plus discret et bien pourvu dans la marchandise qui l'intéressait. Samehada lui envoya son approbation, excitée par la vision sanglante qu'ils venaient de partager, et se lova dans sa main quand il saisit son manche. Elle adoucit sa surface minérale quand l'Epéiste la posa avec amusement sur son épaule nue. Pas de cape aux nuages rouges pour cette petite excursion – si l'Akatsuki commençait à enlever des paysannes au hasard, les Cinq Puissances allaient se poser des questions. Non, mieux valait rester incognito.  
Bien sûr, Kisame ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur ses capacités à passer _incognito_. Un homme-requin de deux mètres à la peau bleue avec une Epée bandée sur le dos ? Forcément un professionnel des missions d'infiltration. D'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Absolument _aucune_ caractéristique spécifique.

Le déserteur haussa les épaules. _Bah ! _Au pire, il pouvait toujours tuer les témoins, pas vrai ?  
Samehada l'enveloppa d'une vague d'approbation. Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où l'Epée adorait son Epéiste.

Rétrospectivement, Kisame savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. S'il se coupait le doigt en jouant avec un shuriken pendant la nuit, Itachi vérifierait le matin que la plaie était bien refermée on ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour d'Uchiha sans qu'il trouve un moyen de le savoir.  
C'était pour ça, entre autres, que Deidara s'était mis à l'appeler Dieu (« Omniscience, _yeah !_ »). Ça avait beaucoup fait rire Kisame au début (un peu moins quand il avait commencé à se demander si, par les Kamis, le déserteur d'Iwa ne serait pas _sérieux_).

Voilà pourquoi, avec leurs années de vagabondage commun, il ne fut pas surpris en sentant un pic de chakra dans le couloir qu'il allait emprunter. Il avait pourtant fait l'effort de passer par le couloir à l'opposé du cachot de la Konoha nin.  
Bah – c'était le prix à payer pour avoir quasiment le chakra d'un Bijû et un génie pour coéquipier. _Passer inaperçu_ prenait une toute autre ampleur. Kisame étendit ses sens et en fut récompensé quand un léger bruit de tissu se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna, une Samehada agacée sur son épaule.

« Ah, Itachi-san, dit-il à l'autre déserteur. Qu'est-ce que la femme a dit ?

L'autre homme pencha la tête, « j_e ne suis pas dupe »_ peint sur ses traits félins.

- Des choses… intéressantes. Où allais-tu ?

- Faire prendre l'air à Samehada, quelques courses, répondit innocemment Kisame.

Il était plus grillé qu'une anguille sur un barbecue. Les yeux rouges étaient fixés dans les siens et d'une seconde à l'autre, Itachi-san allait ouvrir la bouche et constater, de ce ton paisible et implacable qui donnait la chair de poule à des shinobi d'élite…

- Sans cape.

Gagné. Comme quoi, même les déserteurs psychopathes et taciturnes pouvaient être prévisibles.

- Une envie de fraîcheur, sourit Kisame en exhibant sa dentition de requin.

Maintenant qu'il était fichu, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, pas vrai ? Il pourrait peut-être exaspérer un peu son coéquipier, et Itachi pouvait être tellement amusant quand son contrôle parfait craquait légèrement…  
Mais l'autre déserteur n'était pas d'humeur joueuse. Son Sharingan était activé, les runes noires tournoyant avec une lenteur hypnotique.

- Nous devons remplir la mission originelle, déclara-t-il. La date limite est dans cinq jours.

Et Kisame savait que l'euphorie qui l'envahissait était partiellement provoquée par Samehada qui voulait _enfin de l'action !_, mais il se passa malgré tout la langue sur les lèvres avec appétit. Cinq jours maximum pour un peu de torture et un assassinat ? L'ordre de mission, s'il s'en rappelait bien – et il s'en rappelait bien : il était un shinobi de rang S, après tout – disait _effrayer la population_ et leur donnait un mois entier, parce que le système de sécurité du lieu était _extrêmement complexe, aucun des ninjas que j'ai engagés n'a réussi !  
_ Kisame pariait sur deux jours pour entrer sans se faire repérer, trois s'il se montrait généreux. Puis Itachi-san lui laisserait la partie salissante et _oh_, c'était encore mieux que les paysannes brunes de l'Herbe car Uchiha ne pourrait rien lui reprocher : celui qui les payait voulait qu'on retrouve un corps déchiré avec des traces de viol.

Un peu de cruauté salariée, qui était-il pour dire non ? Samehada ronronna avec affection.

Plus qu'à aller chercher sa cape et ils étaient partis. Dans des moments comme celui-là, Kisame ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir déserté.

* * *

Sakura sentit son ventre gronder.

Uchiha Itachi était venu l'interroger souvent au cours des jours précédents, sans doute plusieurs fois par jour. Elle n'en aurait pas juré : dans ce cachot sans fenêtre, impossible pour elle d'évaluer le temps qui passait, et Uchiha, comme tous les professionnels, ne venait pas l'interroger à des heures régulières. Il était de notoriété publique chez les interrogateurs qu'il ne fallait pas laisser aux prisonniers de repères.

Sakura se demanda si c'était ce qu'Uchiha faisait. Avait-il remarqué qu'elle ne craquait pas et décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure ? Elle avait dormi deux fois et eu le temps de faire trois séries complètes d'exercices depuis sa dernière visite. C'était étrangement long, quand on savait qu'il venait parfois l'interroger trois fois entre deux moments de sommeil – elle n'osait pas dire _nuits_.

Son ventre protesta encore quand elle commença ses abdominaux latéraux. Généralement, à la fin de ses interrogations, Itachi sortait de sous sa cape un bol de riz qu'il la regardait manger. Elle avait pensé à utiliser les baguettes de bambou qu'il lui fournissait pour les lui planter dans les yeux, mais les fichus brindilles se cassaient dès qu'elle les mordait un peu trop forts. Inutilisables comme armes, évidemment.

« Vingt… Vingt-cinq… Trente… souffla-t-elle en rythme. »

Kami soit loué, sa longueur de chaîne lui permettait de manger sans aide. La seule pensée du déserteur de rang S lui donnant la becquée suffisait à faire naître un profond dégoût dans sa poitrine.

Sakura compta jusqu'à cent, puis passa aux flexions. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever complètement, mais cela suffisait pour tirer sur les muscles de ses cuisses.

Elle n'était pas morte. Rien de surprenant : le criminel voulait savoir quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus été torturée, et cela la perturbait déjà plus. Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, bien sûr, mais les pupilles tournoyantes d'Uchiha étaient devenues légendaires parmi les Jounins pour les innombrables tortures qu'elles avaient infligées. L'homme voulait-il se servir d'elle puis la renvoyer à Konoha avec un genjutsu dormant qui la pousserait à aider Akatsuki ? Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. A moins qu'il ne veuille garder une médic en bonne forme sous la main, au cas où – il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur sa formation médicale, mais s'il connaissait son nom et son rang, il devait savoir qu'elle était l'apprentie de Tsunade la Sannin.

Ce n'était pas _normal_. Sans avoir le génie de Shikamaru, Sakura se savait intelligente et ne pas comprendre les motivations de son ravisseur l'affectait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Cela aurait pu être une autre technique de la part du déserteur, mais franchement, pourquoi déployer autant de temps alors qu'une simple torture aurait suffi ? S'il ne voulait pas utiliser son Tsukuyomi, il suffisait de quelques pinces et d'un peu d'inventivité pour récupérer ce que l'on désirait…

Pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi ?_ La faim et la monotonie du cachot commençaient à peser sur ses nerfs. Elle inspira longuement, attentive à la manière dont ses poumons absorbaient l'air.  
Calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire honte à sa Shishou en craquant misérablement. Elle n'était ni morte, ni torturée, donc elle n'aurait aucune excuse si elle perdait le contrôle : c'était ce que Tsunade aurait dit, en kunoichi légendaire et implacable.

Elle ne comprenait _pas. _Elle était dans un cachot, surveillée par l'un des shinobi les plus dangereux du monde, et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Uchiha ne faisait que poser les mêmes questions, tous les jours. Il n'était pas revenu sur Danzô – et Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou se méfier – mais il montrait un intérêt prononcé pour Naruto, sans surprise.

Sakura appuya son dos contre le mur, ses jambes formant un angle droit. La position de la chaise lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs, quand Shizune-sempai lui donnait des cours d'anatomie en la forçant à rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse citer de tête la position de tous les os du bras.

Uchiha n'avait rien demandé pour Sasuke. Pourtant, il devait savoir que son petit frère avait massacré ce clan… L'incident était-il lié à l'Akatsuki ? Sasuke aurait-il pu suivre les traces de son aîné dans l'organisation ?...

Sakura secoua la tête. La haine de Sasuke pour Itachi était le ciment de sa vie. Il n'y renoncerait pas sans devenir fou.

_Et reproduire la pire tragédie de son passé, c'est être sain d'esprit ? _persifla son for intérieur.

La Jounin se laissa retomber au sol. Elle ne savait plus. Sa colère contre Sasuke avait brûlé avec la chaleur de sa rage, quand elle avait quitté Hae-chan, mais plusieurs jours dans ce cachot l'avaient calmée. A présent, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi son ancien coéquipier avait fait une chose pareille. Il devait y avoir une raison, quelque chose de plus qu'une simple lubie si Sasuke voulait envoyer un avertissement à Konoha, il y avait tellement d'autres façons de le faire que cette scène macabre !

Et Sakura se demanda pendant un instant si Naruto avait vraiment raison. Le blond n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de sauver leur vieil ami, avec cet entêtement admirable qui le caractérisait, et Sakura avait voulu le croire. Mais une part d'elle s'entêtait à lui crier aux oreilles ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre : y avait-il encore quelque chose à sauver ?

Elle ne savait plus. Les mèches noires aux racines roses glissaient sur ses joues comme les larmes qu'elle retenait.

Elle avait passé son dix-huitième anniversaire dans une geôle, la seule présence humaine qu'elle avait vue depuis des jours semblait avoir disparu et son premier amour était devenu un fou sanguinaire qui menaçait son village.

La Jounin laissa l'arrière de sa tête reposer sur le mur de pierre. Son ventre gronda une fois encore, résonnant dans la petite cellule elle eut l'impression qu'un serpent s'était glissé dans ses intestins et essayait de les aspirer dans sa gueule.

_Pas le moment de se plaindre_, songea-t-elle en serrant les dents contre la douleur. La petite Sakura effrayée de la Forêt de la Mort avait _disparu_ quand Tsunade-shishou l'avait prise sous son aile. Aujourd'hui, Sakura la civile, Grand-Front, le boulet, était _Jounin_, un rang que peu de ninjas atteignaient, et si son ravisseur voulait jouer à la guerre psychologique, parfait ! C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Car Sakura avait un plan. Faire du renforcement musculaire ne servirait à rien si elle restait attachée et sans chakra elle n'arriverait même pas à arracher ses chaînes du mur. Alors elle avait réfléchi, s'était replongée dans cette part de son cerveau qui faisait d'elle la première de l'Académie aux tests théoriques, et elle avait _trouvé_. L'idée était complètement folle : ç'aurait été risible si n'importe qui d'autre l'avait proposé. Mais elle était une médic-nin de génie au contrôle admiré par _Senju Tsunade_ en personne et si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était elle. Même Tsunade-shishou ou Shizune-sempai auraient du mal à la croire quand elle leur raconterait (_quand_, pas _si_, car Sakura savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas commencer à douter de sa seule issue).

Son projet se basait sur un fait tout simple que le premier Genin venu aurait pu réciter : le chakra était l'énergie vitale d'une personne. Un ninja apprenait simplement à le manipuler et à l'amplifier. Dire que les chaînes shinobi coupaient l'accès au chakra était une erreur commune – la personne attachée serait _morte_, si c'était vrai. Le métal se contentait de perturber la circulation du chakra de telle façon que le shinobi n'arrivait plus à le manipuler correctement. Après des années à pratiquer sans relâche les mêmes techniques, on ne pouvait pas deviner le schéma de perturbation induit par le métal, imaginer une manière de passer outre et contrôler son chakra avec assez de précision pour réussir malgré tout quelques jutsu de base. C'était impossible.  
Aussi impossible, avait décidé Sakura, que de se libérer de la technique de possession du clan Yamanaka en plein milieu d'un combat, alors qu'on était encore Genin.

Après quatre jours de manipulation prudente, elle avait une idée assez précise de la manière dont son flot vital était perturbé. Trouver comment elle devrait faire circuler le chakra pour annuler les perturbations lui donnait la migraine – _où est ce feignant de Shikamaru quand on a besoin de lui ? _– mais elle était sur une bonne piste. Quand elle aurait trouvé, elle n'aurait qu'à manipuler son chakra avec la précision d'un scalpel pour retrouver un peu de sa force monstrueuse.

L'étape suivante serait de faire s'écrouler le repère pour s'enfuir dans la confusion qui en résulterait. Les yeux de jade de Sakura brillèrent d'une lueur féroce : peut-être que la jolie tête fatiguée d'Uchiha Itachi finirait écrasée sous une pierre.

_Pff. Comment si cette chose pouvait mourir comme ça, _bouda son for intérieur.

_Parfois, rêver fait du bien, _lui rappela Sakura.

Et, alors qu'elle mettait au point le schéma qui contrerait ses chaînes, des images de l'aîné Uchiha en sang flottèrent aux marges de son esprit. Sasuke était peut-être devenu un monstre, mais si elle en avait l'occasion, Sakura l'aiderait avec joie à tuer ce _traître_.


End file.
